


Kitsune no Daku: Daku's Origin Story

by WolfsBane54



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Animal Instincts, Bullying, Curses, Demon, Demon Magic, Demon Summoning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting, Fox Demon, Good versus Evil, Hurt, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Magic, Manipulation, Monks, Mystery, Mythology - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, Yôkai, fox demon - character - Freeform, inari goddess - Freeform, inari-sama - Freeform, mythical, wolf demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfsBane54/pseuds/WolfsBane54
Summary: Daku or rather Kuro is a young kitsune and unique to his kind. Born to the a Maiden  and his Father; First son of Inari-sama. Kuro is nothing but odd. With his stand out black fur with blue tips, to his inability to perform magic and shifting like a normal kitsune.If you have read my Naruto fanfic. Kitsune Daku and wanted to learn more about this O.C. then this story may help you learn more about Daku(Kuro). Mind you this is not a fanfic, but a original story on the O.C. Daku (Kuro).(Sorry for the bad summary. I promise to make a better one.)





	1. Prologue

**A/N: So, I decided to give my O.C. Daku his own story that is not a fanfic. Hopefully, you all will enjoy learning more about him and his journey to how he ended up in the Naruto verse. I do encourage those who have not read my Naruto Fanfic. Kitsune no Daku, i do urge you to go read it first. But if you don't that's fine too. It won't really ruin the story for you. :)**

**> >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Daku's Origin Story**

**Prologue:**

It was the greatest honor the Maiden Hanna could have ever received. So many years of service to the Kitsune Goddess had rewarded her the man of her dreams. To be betrothed to Inari-sama's First Son, to be blessed with being the chosen mother to birth the Second Son of the Fox Goddess. She couldn't help the smile that graced her lips as she looked and the little black and blue tipped kitsune that was sleeping in her arms. Even though she was human and her husband a demon, the Mother of Kitsune had promised her that the little kit would have a nothing but a pure demon bloodline, he would carry on her human morals, but that was all that her little treasure would have that was from her; everything else would be inherited from her husband. Her little Treasure, Second Son of the Kitsune Mother, Son of the First Son, Patron of Blacksmiths and Warriors.

Hana was aware that her son's birth was a last minute plan to try and warm her husbands cold heart, for he despised his position as the Patron of Blacksmith's and Warrior's. Even her being his bride was part of the Kitsune Mother's plan to soften his views of the human race. Even knowing his disgust of her race, Hana loved him even before becoming his betrothed and she was sure that she would be able to win his heart over. Beside she held the symbol of her love for him in her arms.

"My little Treasure." She cooed softly to the sleeping kit, suppressing a yawn that threatened to escape, as she tried to situated them both in a more comfortable position.

Her mate and husband was at the entrance of the den that she had painstakingly made in preparation for their kit, and like any child and the Kitsune Mother, he would guard them while she and their kit slipped into the much needed magical sleep for fifty year. Although a female kitsune demon would sleep longer to help strengthen the kit as much as possible, the Kitsune Mother had foretold that it would not be possible for Hana to sleep for so long. Fifty years was apparently pushing it as it was, but it would be long enough for their kit to store up power and energy. To create a bond between her and her sleeping kit. Hana had been told that during this sleep she would not have to worry about time touching her, she would awake with her kit and full of refreshing energy. Inari-sama had even promised to visit her, just to check on her mental health. Although her husband had said little to nothing of the occasion, he did not go away either. Which for Hana was a good sign. She would show him what a good mate she was, by preforming everything any other kitsune mate could.

"When we wake, my treasure, your Father will be right here to greet us. We will be one big happy family." She said, sleepily, cuddling herself closer to her kit. "Want that be nice, my sweet little Treasure." Just before closing her eyes to sleep for the next fifty years.

Hidden outside the den that was poorly made and unworthy to hold his offspring for the ritual sleep for the next five decades. The First Son of Inari-sama stood just outside refusing to set foot in such a despicable looking den, gazing at what the Mother of Kitsune's had laughingly claimed to be his bride; or his mate if you rather, slip to sleep cradling his offspring. He would have rather rip the kit away from such an unworthy mother figure. He believed his mate should have been a full demon; not a human, but at least that would not affect his offspring; It was blessed to be born a full blooded demon, worthy to carry his legacy, at least Inari-sama was merciful with that. "What was Mother thinking?!" He scoffed, turning away from his newly formed family.

If he was to be saddle with the human female, he could managed that, the woman would have to learn to stand on her on feet and care for his offspring; But he refused to play guardsman for a creature so lowly. She would have to prove herself to even be considered hid; Ugh, mate. In the mean time he would secure his plans for the future and prepare for his little Prince of Darkness. Now that was something he was looking forward too. A kit with black fur, the only one of his kind, born with the ability to wield dark powers no kitsune was meant to have. "Mother is such a fool giving me just the tool I would need to over take over my rightful place. Ha, ha."

_**(Fifty Years Later)** _

Stretching stiff limbs, Hana opened her eyes, trying to stretch fifty years of sleep from her body, being mindful of the still sleeping kit cuddled against her. Seeing that she was awake, their fifty year sleep must be over. She glanced at the ball of softness, and smiled, enjoying the feel of the bond that had formed between them as they had slept. She could feel his contentment as he continued to sleep, could feel that he was comfortable as he burrowed closer to her warmth in his sleep. However, her smile did falter slightly, when she caught a glance at his face; Her little kits forehead was blank, the Mother of Kitsune's had not marked the kit during their slumber. The absent of the mark her thoughts reeling, for without that mark, that meant her kit was not connected to Inari-sama. Taking a deep breath Hana finally concluded that it could only mean, the Kitsune Goddess must have had a good reason for not claiming the kit as one her own creations. They made it through the magical slumber, that alone was enough to tell Hana that the Goddess wanted the kit to live; The was enough for this Maiden.

Gently she nudged her kit awake, enjoying the softness of his black fluffy little tails, as his fur tickled her cheek. "Wake up my little Treasure, Its time to rise and shine." She cooed and giggled when he made a cute little disgruntle growl. It was so cute, his first growl. "Come now, let me see those golden yellow eyes." She coaxed. Letting out another disgruntle noise, the little black and blue kit opened his eyes and looked at his mother with the golden eyes, she had wanted. Hanna wanted to name their little Treasure right then and there, but she contained herself to wait for her mate to come, so they could share in the moment together. For only the yokai parents, were the first to know the true name of a newborn yokai. This way it would be easy to maintain and teach the young how to control themselves. The naming would require both of them present, as was a tradition among all yokai's.

Hanna watched as her little kit stretched next to her, letting out a tiny yawn, his fluffy two tails fanning out behind him, before blinking curiously and tilting his head at her. She smiled sweetly at him, loving the way his eyes really did look exactly like his Father. The curiosity turning into adoration toward her, just like her Husband's would do one day; Hopefully very soon into the near future now that they had their own little kit to raise.

"Mommy?" He yipped.

Without answering, she hug her kit closely out of sheer happiness. During their long, long sleep, Inair-sama, The Mother of Kitsune, had gifted her; Hanna with the gift of the kitsune language, just so she could understand her Treasure. She could feel the bond between them attaching them together, so that she would be able to better gauge his emotional state. "That's right, my little one. I'm your Mommy." She said, nuzzling him close, enjoying how his black fur tickled against her skin. By the Kitsune Mother all her dreams were coming true.

Ready for her mate to came in and meet their kit,but not finding him in the den like she was expecting. Hanna with their son in her arms stood and examined their den finding not a well kept den like she was expecting. In fact, the air around them felt stuffy, like one would expect of a burial, almost like no one had entered in a very long time. But that just couldn't be, her mate was to be up keeping their home while she and their kit slept. ' _Maybe there's a reasonable explanation...'_ She tried to reason. After all her mate was the Patron for Warriors and Blacksmiths. She found herself cradling her little treasure closer to her chest as she walked the den, a way to protect him in case some loose rocks, or something worse got the drop on them. Peeking out the entrance revealed that no one was keeping care of the territory that surrounded their den.

A loud growl had a frighten yelp escape her, as she ducked back into the den, just as it howled. She trembled hearing other wolves answering back. Calming herself down by slightly bouncing her kit in her arms, Hanna took another peek outside, just in time to see a black skeletal looking wolf emerge from the bushes. She could tell immediately that it was a demon wolf not just by its looks, but because it was taller than a human. However, that didn't explain why a demon wolf was encroaching on her mates territory?! Hanna found her eyes bouncing off of everything in sight, searching for her mate. Where was he?! Did the wolves actually manage to make his abandon his post at the den?!

Whatever the cause, Hanna knew that she and her littler Treasure could not stay here. Without her mate by her side Hanna stood no chance against a demon. Her kit was too new for this world to encounter a bad demon wolf. She could risk exposing him to something like this. To her horror the demon wolf lifted its nose in the air and began scenting the air and turned its giant head in her direction. That was definitely not a good sign. Taking deep breaths to steady herself, Hanna tucked her kit closer to her and making sure she had a good grip on him, and made a run for it toward the nearest bushes; She just needed to make it to the nearest Inari-sama shrine and they would be safe. A frighten scream escaped her when a howl sounded behind her and the pounding of paws behind her, did nothing but feel her with dread knowing that she was being chased and hunted, and soon the demon wolfs brethren would soon be upon them. But her mate shouldn't be far! Inari-sama's shrine wasn't too far! All she had to do was run and not stop.

Hanna could feel her heart race as she ran, her thoughts too focuses on the survival of her and her kit to even worry about calming his frantic scared little yips and whimpers. There wasn't anything she could do except run for their lives. Where was her mate?! They wouldn't stand a chance without him. Frighten out of her mind, Hanna herself tripping over a root that seemed to jump out of the ground. She only had enough time to angle her body to protect her little kit from any harm. She curled herself around her kit and the wolf got closer, its running slowing down to a stop in front of her, began circling them, stalking around them, waiting for its brethren to show up.

"And what's going on here?" The sound of her mates voice, cut through the growling of the wolf, sent relief rushing through her. He came walking out from the thick brush just off to the side of her and the wolf, looking straight where Hanna was curled up on the ground protectively over their whimpering and confused kit. "Oh, so you're awake." His eyes drifted from her to the kit that had poked his head out from the safety of her arms as she sat up; Obviously curious about the noises going on around him. A smirk slowly grew on her mates face at the sight of the little black kit. "He's perfect." He said, his handing drifting down to the wolf that was just chasing them and petted it affectionately as he marveled at the kit in her arms.

Just Hanna knew he would. However, when his golden yellow eyes moved to her, something in them sent a shiver down her spine and not in a good way. "As for you, I have created a duty's list that I expect you to carry out, since you are to be the one to care for my offspring." He tossed a thick scroll toward her, where it rolled on the ground to a stop just a few inches before her. "It includes the education that I expect you to teach him. I know that you are only human, so we will leave the important aspects that will matter to me."

Hanna just cradled their kit closer. She couldn't understand why her love was acting this way, like she was nothing but a servant. But then she had been warn about his distaste for the human kind. It was why she was chosen to be his mate by Inari-sama herself. Picking herself and their kit off the ground, Hanna also picked up the scroll that her mate had given her. "I will be a good mate for you, and Mother to our son." She vowed, repeating the words she had spoken on their mating day.

"My son. You are nothing but the care taker." Her mate growled, turning his back on her. "Return our kit back to the den. My wolves will keep watch." He ordered.

Hanna said, nothing further. Even though claiming the wolves to be his, sent warning signal flying through her brain. Kitsunes were not fond of wolves. So it worried her that her mate thought it wise to have them. But she was not going to question him. She was going to be a good wife; a good mate and mother. She was going to win his love.

 **TBC**

**A/N: Thanks for reading!. Please let me know what you think by Following, Voting, and/or Commenting. UNtil next time.**

**KEEP ON CREATING!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:** **Five Years Later**

Hanna was so happy, her little kit was now five years old and was growing into an endless ball of energy and was learning so much. She and her mate had never officially named their kit, so Hanna had resigned to calling him her little Treasure. Her mate was never around, and taking care of a baby demon tired her constantly, but her kit was a good child and was starting to realize he was stronger than her. However, she worried that her little Treasure would suffer not having a proper demon parent to teach him the yokia ways and traditions. Hanna made sure to tell her little Treasure how much he resembled his Father. She would even plead with her Husband, begging him to not leave all the time, that his kit needed him around, but like always he would ignore her.

She had been forbidden from ever taking herself or their kit from the cave that they called home. Not that it was a bad cave, In fact her Husband had use his powers from the Mother to turn the inside of the cave into the perfect home for them. However, it was a chore to keep such an active little kit inside, she had to result in telling him that it was too dangerous due to the wolves that were always prowling around, and our only solace being the inside of our home.

However, today was a special day, for it was the day her Husband was going to come home and celebrate their sons day of birth. And hopefully the day they will both choose a name for their son. Her little Treasure was so excited, and had been jumping around all day, unable to contain himself. Hanna had prepared everything for tonight, wanting everything to be perfect, including fixing her Husband’s and kit’s favorite meal. She wanted everything to be perfect. Tonight might even be the night that Inari-sama would mark their kit as one of her own. Tonight could even be the night her Husband would finally reveal his own true name to her; So she would be able to call for him, and be closer to him. She was so happy. She was snapped out of happy little day dream, by her kit pulling at the hem of her red hakama, making sure that her attention was on him.

“Mommy, the surprise you said I was going to get tonight? Please?” He pleaded, tails wagging happily.

“Oh my Treasure, wouldn’t you rather it stay a surprise?” She asked, stopping log enough to pick her little kit and set him on her shoulder.

“Please! Ppplllleeeeaasssee!!” He begged, barely keeping still and almost slipped off her shoulder.

She couldn’t help, but to giggle at his cute childish display of excitement, as she try to help steady him. “Okay little one. I will not tell you your present, but I will say that by the end of tonight you will be introduced to someone wonderful. And maybe even other kitsunes.”

“There are more of us?!” He asked excitedly with wide yellow eyes.

“Of course there are more. Did you think we were the only ones, little one?” She giggled tickling under his chin with her fingers before to preparing the celebration meal.

He nodded his head. “Does that mean that you can look like me and I can look like you?” He asked, tails wagging even faster now.

Hanna sighed. “Hmm, someday you will be able to shift into a two legged form. However, Your Father and I will always have this one form.” She explained, hoping that she explained it right for her kit. Upon hearing that he made an excited noise and hopped off her shoulder, stumbling slightly from the landing. He stood in the middle of their and closed his eyes making a grunting noise. Curios and not taking her eyes off her kit Hanna abandoned the food for the moment. “My Treasure what are you doing?” She asked, although she could venture a guess. Through their bond she could feel her kit trying to gather energy, to gather his chakras.

“I’m going to turn two legged like you.” He declared, baring his teeth and gripping the floor with his claws as he tried harder.

She could feel how hard he was trying too. She could feel the vibrations of his power through their bond, but she also knew that he was not going to transform at such a young age. “Now, now,” She said, picking him up and breaking his concentration.

“Mom!” He complained.

“Sorry, my Treasure, but you are not ready for that yet.” She explained. “But it was a good effort.”

“Why not?” He pouted, ears pulled back, a yawn escaped him in the process. By him trying to use his power and change form, Hanna knew that it was now time for her kit to take a quick nap.

“You are not old enough yet, Besides you will know when it is time for you to change form.” She smiled, watching another yawn escape him. “Now go take a nap. I will wake you when your Father is here.”

Without another word her little Treasure went to the corner that held their sleeping cots and curled up there, as soon as she had put him down. Hanna went back to finishing their big dinner. While working, she daydreamed of how her son would look once he was able to transform; although he still had some years until then, but oh, she hoped she would be blessed to live long enough to see it. His midnight black fur with the blue markings, and those golden yellow eyes were sure to rival the look of his own Father. Especially with how the blue markings seemed to admit their own glow, resembling the power her kit held. It didn’t take her long to finish their dinner. Now all she had was time to wait for her mate to come home.

With a deep sigh Hanna couldn’t help but feel like a failure. Yes, she was happy with her family, but throughout these years, she couldn’t help but feel that she was no longer as connected to Inari-sama has she use to be. Being mother and wife to demons barely left her the time she needed to properly pray to the Kitsune Goddess. Sad to say even her kit barley knew who Inari-sama was, and that alone made her feel like a very bad mother. Teaching her kit to pray to Inari-sama should have been the first thing she should have taught him. It didn’t help that those wolves were always circling their territory. If she was honest, she was starting to feel like a failure to even Inari-sama, for not only had she slacken in praying and teaching her kit about the Goddess, but she had also yet to win her mates attention and love.

She looked over at the dinner she had just finished. This night should be spent with all those who loved their kit, the Goddess included. Maybe she could pray for the Goddess to come and bless this special day with them. That would please both her husband and her kit. Looking over to where her kit slept, Hanna smiled softly to herself while watching the blue on her kits fur glow. She would pray to Inari-sama and invite their whole family here to celebrate their kits special day. However, first she needed to make preparations to preform the prayer, even though she didn’t have the proper offerings for the Goddess, maybe it would still work, if she used the pendant of her mates and her kits.

**Kit’s POV:**

I was awoken from my sleep to the sound of Mother muttering, and kneeling in front of one of the chests that we used to store blankets in. She had it decorated with food and candles, and a medallion in the middle of it all. She did not know I was up, so I did my best to stalk closer to her; wanting to know what she was doing. The closer I got to Mother other scents began to fill my nostrils, scents of other that smelt similar to mine. I froze as a kitsune appeared in front of Mother, holding a scroll in its mouth.

“Wow!” I breathed out. It was just like me, only see through. “You’re just like me.” I said, delighted to see another kitsune. Mommy and Father did not look like me.

The ghostly looking kitsune glanced my way for only a split second before placing its scroll down and letting it unroll in front of Mother. Creeping closer I stood up on my hind legs and watched as symbols began appearing, some I was able to recognized, but sadly I had not learned all of these symbols yet. “What is it writing?” I asked the ghost kistune, it did not answer me.

“ _ **WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”**_ The loud booming voice, caused me and mother to shriek with fright and the ghost kitsune to vanish along with the scroll. I hurriedly ran for cover into the blankets of our bed.

“My Husband, you’re finely home.” I heard mother say.

“ _ **YOU PATHETIC WRENCH!! HOW DARE YOU PRAY TO THAT GODDESS!!”**_ His voice was loud and I didn’t like it. I didn’t like him yelling at mother either, but I was so scared. I could feel the energy coming off of him and all I could do was stay hidden and safe.

“But my Husband.” Mother said, trying to reason.

“ _ **AND IN FRONT OF MY SON!! IN FRONT OF MY KURO, PRINCE OF DARKNESS!! IS THIS WHAT YOU TEACH HIM BEHIND MY BACK!!”**_ He demanded.

“No, my husband. But don’t you think he should learn about the Goddess? If not for her, then neither you nor our son would even exist.” A loud growl sounded, but Mother continued. “You should be proud to teach our son about the Goddess.” The growl grew louder and a loud smack sounded, followed by a loud crash.

“ _ **DON’T YOU TELL ME WHO I SHOULD WORSHIP, YOU FILTHY MORTAL! YOU AND MY SON, YOUR PRAYERS AND WORSHIP BELONG TO ME!! AND ME ALONE!! BE GRATEFUL I LET YOU LIVE AFTER THIS, FOR YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO.”**_

I stayed shivering under the covers for the longest of time, before I peeked my head out. The room was empty again, and Father was no where to be seen. However, Mother was slumped against the wall which now had cracks in it that were not there before, and she wasn’t moving. “Mother?..” I called creeping out more. “Mother….” I called again when she did not answer me. Now I was beginning to worry. Why would Father punish Mother like this? I didn’t understand. I went over and gently nudged her gently in the side. “Mother, he’s gone now.” I said, hoping that maybe that is why she was not moving. “Mom?...Mommy!...” I started whimpering not matter how hard I was trying to stay strong. I needed to be strong and help Mother, not whimper in fear.

I looked around and decided that if I couldn’t get Mother to wake up, that I should at least make her comfortable, just like she would me. I went over to the bed and began pulling pillows and blankets over to her. Making us a nice bed right there so that we would both be comfortable. Even going to pick up Mommy’s necklaces, I remember that she once said one was a gift from Father, and the other was hers. It took a little effort but I was able to slip them both around my neck. “I’m right here.” I reassured her, reaching as high as I could on my back legs, and licked her cheek. I curled up in her lap and decided I was going to stay with Mother until she felt better and woke up, just like she would do with me when I didn’t feel well. I was going to take good care of Mother. I was going to make her well.I was going to be Mommy’s warrior now.

**Hanna’s POV:**

“Hanna.”

I blinked my eyes open and to see a beautiful place, with so many mythical creatures.

“Hanna?” My name was called again.

Blinking I turned to the voice and was greeted by Kio, the golden kitsune and First daughter of Inari-sama. She was my Husbands sister and watched over all kitsunes.

“Are you with me Hanna?”

“Yes, I am here.” I answered. “How can I be of service?” I asked bowing my head slightly.

“This is who your Mother choose to give as a mate to your brother?!” My head popped up at the sound of a little girls voice. She stood off to the side of me and Kio, and had her arms crossed in disapproval. She was dressed in a light blue and pink kimono and her hair was tangled beautifully with wild flower and leaves.

“Kannon, please...”Kio said.

“Nope! Even I can tell. She’s too good for him.” The little girl scoffed, turning her back to us. “And my point is proven due to the fact that she is here.”

I looked between the two. “Kio, why am I dreaming this?” I asked, for I was use to receiving visits from Kio and the Mother through dreams, but the way these too were talking had me feeling uneasy. They both stopped talking and stared at me, the little girl; Kannon had disbelief in her eyes. 

“She doesn’t know?!” She turned to faced Kio, voice rising slightly.

“Its not like I had time to tell her.” Kio sighed, with a roll of her eyes.

“Tell me what?! I have a kit to get back to.” I asked, not liking that they were talking in circles.

“You’re not going to have to worry about that.” Kio started. “We received the scroll from one of our messenger kitsunes who had witnessed my brother when he arrived home. And while it is no secret that he does not hold much appreciation for our Mother, or humans, we never expected he would go so far as to damage the gift that was given to him.” She paused seeing me giving her an impatient and get to the point look. “Hanna when he hit you, he did not hold back his yokia strength. To put it bluntly he….he…..” The golden kitsu,ne turned her head away from me, unable to finish her sentence.

“Really Kio?” Kannon asked through narrow eyes. “Inari-sama sent you with one job.” The little girl scoffed. “Listen Maiden of Inari-sama, your husband has snuffed out you time on earth with one hit. You no longer have to worry about raising a demon child, or the abuse your ungrateful husband placed on you. You will spend eternity here in the afterlife.”

“WHAT?!” I shrieked.

Both Kio and Kannon flinched at my tone.

“I cannot leave my family! My kit needs me! He hasn’t even been named yet!”

“ _ **And that is where you are wrong my Maiden.”**_ All three of us turned to see Inari-sama herself coming toward us. _**“My son named your kit just before he struck you. Your son’s name is now Kuro; dubbed the future Prince of Darkness, especially if left in the hands of my son.”**_

“What?” I couldn’t believe it. How could my Husband give our kit such a horrible now and title?! “Please my Goddess, don’t let that stand!” I pleaded.

“ _ **Calm, my Maiden, for I will not let his crimes go unpunished. He broke the pact made between us when I arranged you marriage. You were my gift to him, and he has shown what he thinks of not only my gift, but your love for him. I will not only take back the power I halved between him and Kio, but I cannot let the kit live either. Not if he is to be used for evil. Both will not see the sun rise for a new day. So, rest easy my Maiden.”**_ Inari-sama’s voice was smooth and calm as she informed me of her plans, but it did not soothe me. She planned on taking the life of my kit too!.

“Please, my Goddess, don’t do that!!” I begged, falling to my knees, unable to keep tears frim falling from my eyes. “Not my son! He’s innocent, just a baby!”

Inari-sama’s calm gaze did not change as she looked down at me. _**“It is no longer in your hands any more, my Maiden.”**_

“Send me back!” I pleaded. “My son is not bad, let me prove it to you!”

“Hanna, it is very difficult to send the dead back to the living.” Kio tried to explained to me. “It would be different if your heart was still beating.”

“I’ll do anything!” I bargained, yokias and Kami’s all alike loved bargains, whether it be from the living or the dead.

“Listen mortal, you don’t want to do that.” Kannon said with a clipped tone.

“ _ **I am listening.”**_ Inari-sama said, shushing both her daughter and Kannon. _**Anything, my Maiden?”**_

I nodded, hurriedly.

“ _ **You realize that for me to send you back if a crime against the natural order of the way things are. It will take a lot of power to send you back for I will need compensation to for breaking such a law for even just a few hours. Are you sure you are willing to pay it, my Maiden?”**_ Inari-sama moved toward me and reached her hand out as if to touch the top of my head, but instead of touching her hand just hovered there.

“I will give you my very soul if that was the price, just please let me go and save my kit!”

“ _ **And who would raise your kit once your time was up?”**_

“I can do it Mother. Kuro is my nephew after all. I can keep nurture the good in him.” Kio offered, stepping forward.

“I can help. After all, if the kit was created to match with the energies following through that of his Father, then Kio’s energy will not match. It will not be easy raising a creature consisting of a whole different energy.” Kannon stated.

Inari-sama glanced at the two deities behind me, then back at me. _**“Then you realize my Maiden, that you will not see eternity. You are forfeiting you soul to save one life.**_ ”

“My son will not fall in the footsteps of his Father, please give him a chance!” I went down lower, to the point where my face touched the dirt.

“ _ **No need for that, my Maiden, I just want to make sure you know the severity of what you are offering up.”**_ Inari-sama said _ **. “When you wake, you will have to take your kit and run. Take your son to Kio’s territory and find a safe place to leave him. You will not have all night. Kio will monitor him as he grows, and until he has proven himself worthy of my mark, he will not receive it.”**_

Wind started swirling around me harshly to the point I had to close my eyes. There was a slight burning in my chest that continued to grow, until I could feel my heart start beating faster than it ever has. I let out a shout when the pain became to much and snapped my eyes open. I was back in our cave, and surrounded by blankets and pillows. Looking down at my lap I found my little Treasure asleep. I gently picked him up in my arms. We had to get out of here. I looked around the cave one more time, as the feeling of loss overwhelmed me. My dream of raising a family with my mate, and earning his love was now gone forever. I buried my face in my little Treasures fur letting his softness ground me.

“Come now human, there’s no time to waste.” I looked up surprised to see Kannon had followed me. “What did you think we would let you do this yourself?” The little girl asked. “Come now, I will hide us from the wolves. Kio will handle her brother.”

A green glow emitted from Kannon’s hands and surrounded me and my Treasure, as we made our get away.

**Inari-sama’s First Son’s: POV**

I felt it the moment the wench stepped out of the cave. The stupid whore was stealing my son. I growled as I made my way to the cave. How dare she think she would get away with what was mine?! I should have just killed her as soon as I caught her praying to Inari-sama. I never wanted a human for a mate, but at least I got something powerful out of it. Kuro would be able to help me take what was rightfully mine, a weapon I could train. A loyal heir that would stand dedicated by my side, once Mother and Kio were out of the way.

“Alpha! Beta! Omega!” I called, as I got closer. My three creations, that were to keep my heir safe. But neither of my three wolves came. I growled at such signs of disobedience, as I pushed the last of the bushes out of my way, revealing the burrow that was suppose to contain my kit. I could not sense my kit anywhere, or that of the worthless maiden. No signs that she had really escaped with my kit. I let my power seep out and flicked my claws letting them slip along the walls. “ _ **”Oh mate of mine.”**_ I called as I walked in deeper through the burrow, and my anger deepened when no answer came. _ **“**_ _ **You’re suppose to answer me woman when I call for you.”**_ I growled out, rounding the corner that revealed the home of my kit.

“Is that so my Brother?” The golden kitsune asked with an arched eyebrow. She was sitting in the center of the room.

“Kio.” I greeted taking the power out of my voice. “To what do I owe the pleasure to you trespassing?” I gritted out. “And what have you done with my kit?” If I knew we weren’t equal in power and skill I would gladly take this moment to rid myself of her presence.

“Not going to ask about your mate too, dear Brother?” My sister asked, holding her head high as she approached my space and circled around the burrow looking around.

“I will not repeat myself sister?” I growled. I wanted her to hurry and leave so I could hunt down that woman and my kit.

“Our Mother in all her great wisdom has notice that you have not been taking great care for your mate.” Kio stated. Moving herself toward the exit, but stopped to look at my reaction.

“Good tell her she can take the mortal. All I want is my kit anyway.” I spat.

“I don’t think you understand my dear brother. Mother is taking your mate, your kit, and she will be taking half of your power from you. You will live as a human.” Kio stated.

“ _ **WHAT?!”**_ I shouted. _**“I will not except this!”**_

“You have no choice. And should you ever come near the kit, You will rue the day that you do, so I advice you not to go searching. I warn you only because you are my brother.” Kio said, turning her back to me and stepping through the wall and back to own territory.

“How so kind of you, dear sister!” I growled. Stomping out of the burrow. As soon as I stepping into the moons light, I felt my power leave me. Me claws disappearing and so making my hands look like that of a mortals. “I curse you and Inari-sama.” I growled.

So they think they could take my kit from me? Well, we would see about that. I will show them all why they should not mess with me.

**Hanna’s POV:**

“Come Maiden! We are almost there.” The little Goddess Kannon urged. She had a grip on my clothes like you would expect of any child to do, but I could feel the power within her to know she was limiting her speed so that I would be able to keep up. I was finding a hard time to keep running, almost like I was running out of energy.

“Mother…..?” I looked down to my little Treasure, as he blinked sleepily up at me. “Where are we going?”

“Shush, now my Treasure. Go back to sleep.” I cooed.

A flash of light caught my attention, and I looked to where Kannon was once running beside me. However instead of a little girl, a grown woman was jogging just by my side. Her hand was glowing green and as she reach to touch my kits head. “Hush now little one. All is well.” She cooed, her power sending my son back to sleep. “Look forward Maiden, our destination is ahead.” This grown Kannon pointed as a river that separated Kio’s and my mates territory. “Don’t worry about the water, we are going to walk across it.” Kannon reassured me, her hand gripping my arm and just as our feet hit the water. We walked across it like it was solid land.

It wasn’t long after we crossed that my legs crumpled beneath me, if it wasn’t for Kannon there to catch me, my Treasure and I would have hit the ground. “Sorry.” I mumbled.

“Find a spot to place him. You are running out of time.” Kannon advised, her grip gentle.

I looked around, trying to find the perfect spot for my kit to sleep until Kio could come and take him in. Anything that resembled a cave, or a burrow. Somewhere safe. “There.” I pointed toward a big tree that had roots twisting and turning under the and above the ground. Some forming a nice little burrow that would be perfect for my Treasure to rest in.

“You might want to force his transformation so that his energy signature will change. It will help hide him better for the night.” Kannon suggested, just as I was about to lay him in the burrow.

“Oh,” The realization of what I was doing suddenly hit me. Tears began swelling up in my eyes as I laid my Treasure in his new burrow and called upon what was left of any magic I had within me and use it to change my kits form. Even in his sleep the forced transformation was painful to him and I tried my best to make the change as smooth as possible. Watching how his midnight black fur changed to that of smooth pale skin. I tried to turn him completely into a human’s form, however, I only had enough withing me to make him a hybrid. But he was the cutest little hybrid I have ever seen. His midnight black fur nothing more than midnight black hair at the top of his head with the tips blue all the way to the tips of his ears. His tails remained too. With no fur to keep him warm, my Treasure began to shiver as the night air crept into the burrow. I began stuffing leaves in.

Kannon placed a hand on my shoulder to halt my actions. “It is time.” She stated.

And I knew that she was right. I could physically feel myself fading quickly. Hurriedly, I slipped the black pendant that was my kits and placed it around his neck. I had never fully explained these pendants to him, but hopefully being around Kio and learning from his own kind would benefit him more than learning from me.

“I am going to bottle what is left of your soul, for Inari-sama still has need of it. She fears your mate will still hunt for you kit in the future and cannot have you forever gone until her promise to you is fulfilled. But do not worry he will not cross onto Kio’s territory at this moment.” Kannon said. I nodded as she pulled out a vial and opened the cork. With a wave of her hand, green energy wrapped itself around me. “Do not fret my dear, for you it should be like going into a deep sleep. And a peaceful sleep is something that you deserve.”

She was not lying for I could feel myself slipping into something that felt like sleep. But I knew she was only trying to soothe my worry, and the truth that I would not receive an afterlife. I had given my soul up to be used as Inari-sama seen fit, until every last bit of me was gone. “Grow strong my Treasure.” I whispered in my kits ears, slipping the black metal pendant around his neck, just before I full slipped into a blissful sleep like state and knew no more.

** TBC  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's Chapter one. So going to be honest I was unsure on how to start this story. But I am happy with how it came out. I wanted to introduce you all to our main characters mother and father first. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know by Favoring, Voting, and/or Commenting!!
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> KEEP ON CREATING!!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Kuro Grows**

**Kuro’s POV:**

Waking up was so hard. I stretched my limbs, enjoying the smell of earth that surrounded me, and the birds chirping. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Huh? My paws felt weird. I looked at my paws. Clawed hands? And feet? I examined wiggling the digits. Oh, I remember Mommy must have forced my shift. So, I was in our hybrid form and outside, but Mommy said I was too young to shift. Memory of the pain of the shifted came back to me like a nightmare. I stared at Mommy's crest tied to my wrist. I had lost Daddy's crest sometime last night. Why had Mommy forced my shift? Where was she now? I tried not to cry. Warriors don't cry! The traitorous tear were escaping anyway.

"Where did all my little kits run off too?" I heard a woman call, in a sing song voice. I peeked my head out of the safety of the barrow. A beautiful woman was tiptoeing toward a giggling bush.

I tilted my head. She wasn't my Mommy. This made the tears want to fall again.

She smirked as she got closer to the giggling bush, and shifted to her real form, a beautiful golden furred ninetailed fox, and pounced in the bush. Shouting playfully, "I found you!"

Three young kitsunes laughed and squealed as they ran out to the meadow. Tumbling and pouncing around. The golden ninetails laughed watching them.

I wanted to play too, but I wanted my mommy first. Where was she? I hiccuped as I tried to hold back the tears.

The golden ninetails turned her head in my direction. She must have heard me. I backed up till I was back in the barrow, I had awoken in. As she edged her way toward me.

"Hello," She said, once she had found me.

I curled in on myself, hating that my tails were no longer long enough to wrap around and shield me. She seemed to be studying me, for a moment. Taking in my black fur....um hair, with blue ends, just like my tails and ears.

"Why are you hiding, little one?" She asked, smiling gently at me.

"I'm not hiding....and I wasn't spying either." I said, putting on my warrior face, just like daddy showed me. The thought that I still didn't know where I was, or where mommy and daddy were brought new tears, causing me to sniff, but that just made the tears come with force.

"Of course not...." She said ever so gently, just like my mommy. "May I join you?"

I nodded, as I cried, needing comfort that only a female or mother can provide.

"My name is Koi." She said, shifting into her hybrid form, to sit next to me.

I looked up at her. I wanted to tell her my name too, but I haven't been given one yet. Mommy and Daddy wanted to wait. "You're pretty." I said, instead, very quickly.

She laughed. "Thank you. Are you here to join our class, little one?"

"I don't know...." I sobbed.

She looked around, scenting the barrow. "Where are your parents?"

I sobbed harder. "I don't know...." I was beginning to think the worst had happened. I vaguely remembered something bad happening, sending Mommy and me to leave before Daddy. But that was all. Just me and Mommy running in the middle of the night.

She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. "Oh, kit. I'm so sorry." She patted my head. "You made it kit. You made it."

I didn’t understand what she meant by that, but after a few moments I finally was able to stop crying and nuzzled closer into her comforting embrace. However, I still wanted my mommy. “Can you help me find my Mommy?” I finally asked her, looking up pleadingly into the golden hair kitsune’s crystal blue eyes.

Kio’s gaze soften. “I’m sorry little one, but I sense that you were left here for a reason. Your mother’s scent has already began to fade, I fear she may not return for you, little one.” She said gently, continuing to pet me on the head. My ears drooped at hearing that I would not see my mommy again. “But its okay little on. You can stay with me.” She continued, with a gentle smile. “If you want to, that is?”

Looking around one last time for any sign for my mommy and finding no sign of her, I nodded my head gloomily. “Okay….”

“Come let me introduce you to the other kits.” She urged, taking on her kitsune form again, nudging me toward the kits that were watching a few yard away. “Everyone this is Kuro.” Kio announces as we approached.

I looked up at her in confused. Mommy and Father had not named me yet, so why did she call that. “K-Kuro?” I asked.

“Yes my dear. See?” She pointed a paw at Mommy’s pendant. “Once you are named by one of your parents it is tradition that it be carved into the pendant. It is a magical moment in which your true name is spoken.” Kio explained.

All I could was gape. I didn’t know it was so important. So, does that mean that mean Father and Mommy named me and I didn’t even know? Or did Kio just named me?

“You really didn’t know that?” One of the other kits asked.

“That’s like basic knowledge.” Another one added.

“Why is he in his hybrid form?”

“Yeah! I want to know too!”

My eyes bounced off of each kit that spoke, trying to take in all who were talking. There were just too many new faces, and I didn’t want to face all this by myself. I wanted my Mommy. Tightness started to form in my chest as I took a few steps back and away from the other kits as they got closer and asked more questions that I could not answer. My retreat was stopped however, when my back bumped against Kio.

“Now kits, that's no way to treat a new member of our clan. Now,” Kio scolded the group, nudging me back toward the group of kits. I didn’t really want to be pushed toward something I wasn't use to.“Say ‘hello’ properly.”

“Greetings, Kuro!” The kits said at once.

Silence followed as I tried to make my mouth form the words to greet them back.

“Go on Kuro. Say ‘hello’.” Kio encouraged, nudging me gently with the side of her muzzle.

“H-Hi.” I said quickly, not sure if I could get any other words to form. I quickly looked back to Kio, hoping for any sign that that was enough. I really wanted my Mommy right now.

“Good. Now how about we all rejoin the Clan.” Kio smiled, pleased. “Come little ones.” She urges, circling us so that she was behind us.

I watched the other kits and Kio as they all started running or in Kio’s case walking in the direction where their Clan was located. Kio stopped after a few steps to look back at me. I was caught in between to wanting to go back to the burrow I had found myself in and wait for my Mommy, even if deep inside my gut was telling me to follow Kio.

“Are you coming Kuro?” Kio asked.

“Y-yeah...” I mumbled, running to catch up.

**Kio’s POV:**

I watched as little Kuro made his decision to follow me. I watched him as he ran to catch up with the other little kits, which admittedly would be hard in his two legged form. I had decided it would be better to integrate him with the little ones first before the entire clan, so a trip out with the little ones had been my decision. The sound of a twig snapping had me glancing over toward the river that split my land from my Brothers. I could see him peeking from the coverage of the trees. Thanks to Mother Inari-sama taking most of his demonic powers, his eyesight was now that of a human, so no matter how hard he try to look through the deep shade of the trees, he was not going to get a glance of Kuro. He would not dare to cross the river either, for the moment he did I would be alerted. And as leader of the Kitsune Clan, I would protect them even from him. Turning away from him, I continued to follow the little kits. It was time to take Kuro home and raise him to take his Fathers place.

“Kio, who is this?” One of the mother of our Clan asked, upon seeing us return, with a new face.

Kuro had stopped as soon as the older kitsunes took notice of him, and had ran to hide behind me, gripping one of my tails for comfort.

“His name is Kuro. I have decided I will raise him.” I answered, glancing back fondly at the little hybrid. I didn’t see a need to tell him about us being related, but then again, we were all related as children of the Mother.

“Huh?” He blinked questionably.

I kind of felt bad that my Brother had restricted his mate from teaching this young one about our ways. He look so lost and confused. Such a shame that Kuro’s transformation was forced, it was going to be hard to teach the young one how to transform from the three forms; the kitsune form, the hybrid form, and the mortal form. I don’t even think that my chakra would benefit him in transforming. I would have to confer with Inari-sama of this. “That’s right, little one.” I smiled, he was just so cute. “Come this way.” I directed, walking to my den.

I have never considered being a mother before, but in order to right the wrong my Brother tried to create, I would save this little kit.

“Wow!” He gasped, at seeing the den, and began running around inspecting everything.

“Do you like it?” I asked, knowing my Brother, my den had to be much smaller than what he was use to.

“I love it! You have so much more stuff than we did.” Kuro said, his tails wagging excited, as his head whipped from one direction to the next taking in everything. “My and mom never had so much space.”

“I glad you like it,” I smiled. I was slightly even more disappointed in my Brother. How dare he not have a proper liver burrow for this kit. Now I only had to bond with him. I know he isn’t like the other kits, but I wanted to be able to connect with him like a real mother should. But I didn’t know how to. Kuro was not like the others, and definitely had a different energy that was more comparable to my Brother. I wasn’t sure how I was going to be able to help him. I was going to give it my best.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's chapter two. Please let me know what you all thought about it. I do read your comments and enjoy hearing your thoughts on the story. Don't forget to Vote, Favorite, and/or Review!! 
> 
> Until then 
> 
> HAPPY READING MY FELLOW WRITERS AND READERS!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Zenko and Yanko**

**Kuro’s POV:  
** I sat alone in the field watching the other kits play. We were allowed to play in this field since it was safe and for from humans. Kio wasn’t around as she was scouting around the area to make sure nothing was approaching us. I don’t usually play with the other kits. They were all brothers and sisters and were bonded to each other. I didn’t have any siblings and according to the other adult kitsunes, that just wasn’t normal. When I first came here I didn’t understand why all the adults seemed wary of me, and while none of the other kitsunes treated me bad, but the other kits still didn’t seem to want to be around me. However, now that I was older, I started realizing how different I really was. None of the other kitsunes had black fur, and I could not shift on my own, so until Kio could came back I was stuck in whatever form I was in. As of right now, I was in my hybrid form. I liked the hybrid from, there was advantages to having opposable thumbs. All the other kits my age seemed to favor the fox form, the only difference, the other kits were able to shift on their own, and I had suspicion that it was because of the marks each kitsune seemed to have on their foreheads, that marked them as children of the Mother. I did not have this mark, and with the lack of the mark I felt more than a little different.

“Well, well, well.”

I looked up at the voice that spoke and stared in the eyes of the Goddess of the Forest Kannon. I didn’t know too much about her, beside the fact that even though she was in a kid form, I knew that she was powerful. I never seen any other God or Goddess on our territory, besides her. I could never really understand why, except that her and Koi were friends. Kannon was sitting in a tree, looking down at me. Seeing that I spotted her, she hopped down and planted her self right next to me.

“Why are you sitting here all by your lonesome?” She asked.

“Felt like it.” I mumbled, returning my gaze back to the other kits.

“Oh really?” She asked, following my gaze. “Wow, that game looks fun. Hunter and Prey right?”

I nodded.

“And your not playing, why?” Her green eyes bored into me.

“I don’t fit in.” I mumbled.

“Hmm. You are Inari-sama’s correct?”She asked, she started poking and pulling at my ears and tails.

“Huh?” I tilted my head not really comprehending her question.

She leaned closer. “Because if you aren’t then I can just make you mine.” She said, placing two fingers on my forehead. “Then you can belong to me.” She said cheerfully.

“N-no. I belong to the Mother!” I protested.

“Kannon.” Koi called as she walked into view, back from her scouting. “Please don't scare him.”

The little Goddess, huff with a shrug of her shoulders. “He’s the one who said he didn’t fit in. I was just giving him another option.”

Kio sat down next to us. “One that would not work.” She turned her golden furred face toward me. “Kuro, you must remember that being different doesn’t mean you don’t belong. You are special, and you will understand your place when the time comes. Now go play. I won’t be long.” She urged nudging me to my feet and pushing toward the other kits.

I didn’t question her and slowly made my way to the group of kits. “Hi.” I said, gaining their attention. “Can I play?”

“You think you can keep up on two legs, Freak.” Taavi, one of the older boy kits asked. He was of a tan color and according to the elder kitsunes exhibited a more yanko personality, meaning he spirit was more wild and in tune with nature.

“Come now Taavi, let him play.” Another older kit spoke, Hanh. She was the oldest girl kit in the group and had the more common fur color, reddish-brown, The elders suspected that she was more of a zenko nature and in short would carry out good luck to humans should the Mother request her to.

“No. He doesn’t even exhibit kitsune behavior, not even the elders know what he is.” Taavi objected.

“So if Lady Kio was our age you would not let her play with us either.” Hanh asked, a smirk forming on her face.

“I didn’t say that.” Taavi snapped.

Hanh moved to stand beside me. “Why not? Her coat if golden, and her power exceeds every kitsunes besides the Mother herself.” Hanh, stated.

“Lady Kio, was birth from the Mother, he is not and black fur cannot be anything good. We don’t need his bad luck hanging over us.” Taavi defended his decision.

It was true that Kio was the only golden kitsune in existent, and apparent I was the only black kistune. But Kio was directly from the Mother, shaped and molded and given to the earth. She was both zenkko and yanko. She was a divine blessing from the Mother to lead us. And while the Elders never said it, they believed I was a bad omen. The first black fox that would bring nothing but chaos to the nature and people. I was starting to believe them. Not wanting Taavi and Hanh to continue to fight and the other kits to start choosing sides I took a quick glance behind me, Kio and Kannon seemed to be in deep conversation.

“Its okay, Hanh, I’ll just go over here.” I said, with a forced small smile.

“Kuro, no.” Hanh, went to follow me but Taavi held her by her tail.

“Let him go.” He insisted, not letting her go.

“You don’t tell me what to do!” I heard her growl as I disappeared into the bushes.

I didn’t want them fighting over whether I should play with them or not. Whether I bad or good, I didn’t know myself. I didn’t feel bad, I wasn’t sure if I felt good though. I was at the age where I was suppose to be showing personality traits of a yanko or zenko kistune. Kio never says anything about what I am. To her the Mother created me, and so I have a place. I think Kio in the only reason the other kitsunes let me stay in the territory. Once I was sure no one was coming after me, I began running. I just needed to get away. For a demon speed was no problem and I soon found myself on a beaten path, that humans traveled on to get through the forest. I looked up and down the path and didn’t see any humans. Sniffing I couldn’t detect any recent scent of a human and so seeing no reason to keep myself hidden I began following it. I mean what harm could come from following an abandoned path. Besides I was curious to where these lead. What could go wrong?

Turns out that these paths were long and never ending it seemed, but the longer I was on this path the more I felt drawn to keep walking it. I wasn’t even sure if it led anywhere until the scent of humans reached my nose. As soon as I caught a glimpse of a mortals dwelling I quickly jumped into the nearest bushes, maybe I should turn back now; Kio had to be worried by now. I was about to turn back, but stopped when running sounds started closing in. I ducked down to the ground and made sure to tuck my tails close to me. I did not want to be spotted by mortals. I watched closely as a three mortal younglings ran by laughing and calling out to their guardian who wasn’t far behind.

“Sensei! Hurry!”One yelled to the male adult.

“No running in the graveyard, show respect toward your ancestors!” The Male scolded, picking up speed to catch up with his runaway litter.

I tilted my head slightly. ‘ _Graveyard?’_ I think we learned something a few days ago about the mortals burial grounds. I was a little too distracted; Trying to master transformation, and so did not hear what was said. However, now I was curious. I stayed in the bushes and inch to where the mortals had ran, and gaped in awe when the mortal dwelling turned out to be a not a dwelling, nor a shrine, but a temple. So the mortals kept their dead near the temples. The closer I got to the temple, the more my unease began to melt away. Maybe I was becoming braver by the second. I smiled at the thought.

Looking to make sure no other mortal was around I, I ran from the bushes to the nearest stone and hid behind it, making sure that I grabbed hold of my tails to insure they would not be seem. Although this was also a comforting habit I had, hugging my tails and being comforted by the feel of my fur, however it didn’t hold the same effect as it did when I hugged onto Kio’s tails. Listening to the mortal as they payed their respect and began leaving incense on certain graves. At one point they stepped right in front of the stone I was hidden behind and I gripped onto my tails tighter. They stayed there for a while and I feared that they knew I was there.

‘ _I shouldn’t be doing this! What was I thinking getting this close to mortals?! If they find me, they’ll do an exorcism on me! I so stupid!!’_ It was becoming hard to breathe all of a sudden. I pressed myself against the stone, like it in itself would comfort me and closed my eyes as the mortals continue to talk. As soon as my back touched the stone, I felt immediately calmer. It wasn’t long after that the mortals finally left and I pushed myself away from the stone. I stepped back and examined what I was using as a hiding place and I was right in assuming that it was indeed a grave stone for a deceased mortal. I didn’t understand why being near and touching it cause me to become immediately calm.

I sniffed around it and scrunched up my nose when nothing smelled off. I could still feel an energy coming from it though. It confused me, as to why and mortal grave could admit something like this? I could definitely feel energy from this man made item, but why was there energy coming from it? Humans weren’t able to create energy like this. The more I stayed near it the more I felt drawn to it. It was so powerful and comforting, I started wondering if it could be used. If I could draw upon it. I reached my hand out ready to try and absorb it.

“Kuro, no.” Koi shouted, one of her tails coming from over my shoulder to block my hand.

I looked over at her, not prepared for her to be here so quickly. She sighed in relief, using the tail blocking my hand to turn me around to fully face her.

“I though t I told to stay away from the mortals territory.” She scolded.

“But, it was calling to me.” I blurted out, knowing that that just sounded ridiculous as soon as it left my mouth.

“You must never try to use the energy coming from stones like these.” She said, putting herself between me and the stone.

“Why?” I asked, curious. I just didn’t understand.

“These are gifts, to us and the mortals. It is the mortals way to stay connected to those who have already passed on. And it is our way to feel the comfort of the Other Plain.”She took her eyes off of me to glance at the stone herself. “It is a pure energy that must never be use. For once you do, you pay the ultimate price for its power. As comforting as it is, a demon would be destroyed trying to wield it. It is only here to serve as a connection to the Other Plain.” She looked back to me. “Promise me you will never touch this energy, Kuro.”

I closed the distance between us and gave Koi one of my bestest hugs. Rubbing my face in her golden fur. “I promise.” I vowed.

She giggled, and stood up. “Good, now lets go. Its time for lessons.” She announced.

I pouted. “Lessons are boring.”

She smirked and nudge me into the bushes. “You’ll get over it. Their essential to your survival.” She said, following me back to our territory.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yay! I got to post another chapter this month! Don't forget my fellow Readers and Writers to let me know what you all think by leaving Kudos, Favoriting, and/or Reviewing!! I enjoy hearing from you all!!
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> HAPPY READING!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**hapter 4: What is My Purpose?**

**Kuro’s POV:**

“Na, na, nana, na~You can’t shift~ Na, Na!~”

“Your an abomination to the kitsune race!”

“Are you going to cry freak?!”

“Loser! Loser!”’

“Freak!”

“Crybaby, crybaby!~” Sang a couple of kits who were at least fifty years older than me, but there were also some my age and younger joining in.

However they were right too. I should be able to shift into all three forms by now, and yet I couldn’t. I still needed the help of Koi, if I wished to change my form. I didn’t ask her to change me too much, it felt uncomfortable when her chakra, ran through my body dragging out which ever form I wanted to be in for the day. It wasn’t painful or anything, and Koi was very careful when helping me, but the experience made me warry of shifting at all. It just looked so easy seeing everyone else shift so flawlessly from one form to another. Yet I could not. Turning away from the group I ran into the den, I shared with Koi, not caring I was going to miss going to class for the day. No one must know I cried over a little teasing.

Warriors don’t cry!

_….._

Warriors don’t cry!

_……_

I kept trying to chant this in my head, as I tried to calm down. I didn’t like the teasing and so far I had been doing a great job at ignoring all the teasing, but as the years went on and the longer I stayed unable to shift on my own, the words were beginning to hurt a lot worse. What if I never become able to shift?

“Kuro?” Kio peeked her head into the burrow. “Your suppose to be in class?”

I sniffed, and tried to held the hurt from my voice, so she wouldn’t know I was crying. “I don’t feel good today.” I fibbed.

“You want to talk about it, little one?” She asked, stepping further into the burrow.

I looked over my should at her. I never would tell Kio this, but I envied her. Even though she was different, the kitsunes looked up to her as a leader. One day I want to be like her. I want to be accepted and looked up to. Instead of looked down upon all the time. Kio tries, but she can’t be everywhere I am all the time. “I’m too different.” I sniffed. “I don’t know why I’m here. Why was I born if I have no purpose like the other kitsunes?” I asked.

Kio curled herself around me, her tails tucking around me like a nice fluffy blanket. It was so comfortable. “Little one, trust me when I say that you have a purpose, but only the Mother can tell and give you your purpose. You must be patient and not let what others say upset you.” She said soothingly.

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes with the back of my paws. “Okay.” I nodded, drying it up and puffed my chest out proud.

“That’s my kit.” She praised, licking the side of my face. “Now, how about you come help my with a few chores.” She said, getting to her feet and picking me up by the scruff.

“I hate chores!” I protested.

“You’ll like these.” She said between her teeth.

I put my ears back not liking that I got roped into doing whatever it was we were doing. Kio carried me out and away from the Kitsune Territory and toward the humans territory. At the edge of our territory she placed me down. “Stay close to me now.” She insisted, as her form shift to a one tail fox. Her size changing to that of a normal fox, although she was still taller than me. She touched her tails between my forehead and I felt fire spread through me as my body changed on me, my tails disappearing and my size shrinking to a normal fox kit. I managed to keep the painful noise down to a minimum during the change, but I could always see that Kio new that the forced changes hurt me. There wasn’t much we could do though. It was the reason I tried to stay in one form. “Come.” She directed taking off in the direction of the human villages.

We scurried through the bushes and tall grass of the human village, being careful to staying out of sight when coming across a human. We crossed over a fence and circled a big building, I stayed close to her, until I heard a growling sound and froze. I looked over my shoulder to a dog staring us down. It snarled and snapped its jaws, as it charged. I couldn’t will my limbs to move and let out a yelp when I was lifted off the ground. Kio had snatched me up by the scruff and was running from the dog, until we could no longer hear its barking. She put me down with a sigh of relief. She looked at our surrounding before nudging me in the direction she wanted.

“Almost there.” She said.

“Almost where?” I asked now curious.

She looked down at me with a smile and motioned me to go through the bushes first. Pushing the branches of the bushes, I was greet to the sight of a very large field of green grass as far as the eye could see. The wind started blowing and I took a deep breath and got a strong scent of something very pleasant and hard to put into word. It smelled almost floral, and like sweet straw.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Kio asked, coming up behind me.

“Yeah.” I said, wagging my tail. “What is it?”

“A rice field.. This is why we are here.” I tilted my head, not really comprehending. “Come. This way.” She said, making dash through the field, disappearing into the grass. I ran to catch up. Stopping only when she did. We circled a small shrine that was emitting a calming aura, it had the Mothers symbols on it, and someone had left stuff on. “Look closely, now. This here is an offering plate to us. To Inair-sama. They have left us Fried tofu and rice balls today.” She said, pointing to the treats that were presented to us. “Oh and a coin.” She nudge the gold metal with her snout.

I sniffed at the treats laid out on the shrine. This rice ball smelled yummy, but the fried tofu look and smelled delicious at the same time and it made my mouth water, just looking at it golden brown appearance. “May I?” I asked, looking pleadingly at Kio.

“Its for us, of course.” She encouraged. “They leave this out for messengers of Inairi-sama, so that we will deliver their prayers and messages diligently. By accepting these we signal that these fields have been blessed by Inairi-sama.”

With her permission I snapped up tofu in two gulps. It tasted as heavenly as it had looked. Kio took the rice ball, leaving enough for me to try, and even that was delicious.

“Remember, that whenever near humans, whether as a fox, or in mortal form, the items you see on these shrines, are also the foods you will need to eat in order to not succumb to charms made to ward off demons.” She cautioned.

I nodded, my mouth still full. I swallowed so I could ask a question that been bugging me. “I thought you said, we were doing chores today? This doesn’t feel like a chore.” I pointed out.

She giggled. “That’s because this is our purpose. We are here to bless this field of rice, for the Mother has heard their prayer.”

The sound of growling and running feet had both of our ears shoot up. “Run for the bushes and wait for me.” Koi directed calmly. Staying behind as I obeyed her.

Through the safety of the bushes I watched as a the big dog from earlier came charging through the field, right for Kio, and a human man from the other side. Kio stood calmly near the statue, watching the scene play out, like they weren’t head straight for her. I whimpered when the human spotted her thinking the worst was going to happen, but instead he grabbed for the dog, holding it back, cursing at it. His eyes locked on Kio, as she just as calmly picked up the golden coin left on the shrine and turned her back to him. Trotting calmly out of his sight and next to me. She did not stop in her trot and motioned for me to follow. I ran to catch up.

“What was that?” I asked when we were far away from the field.

“I blessed his fields, therefore he could not let the dog attack me.” She stated. Flipping the coin in the air. We both watched as a ghostly white kitsune appeared out of thin air to catch it and vanish just as fast. “I am the proof that the Mother heard his prayers. The messengers can not be seem by normal humans, but I and you can when we choose to let them.”

“Oh, I think they mentioned something about that in class.” I blurted.

“And I see someone is not paying attention in class if you’re just now realizing this.” She countered with a knowing smile.

I put my ears back embarrassed. I couldn’t deny what she stated though.

“Come on my kit. We have many more to bless.” She urged, nipping lightly and pulling a tuff of fur, before bounding away.

“More?” I asked, already exhausted from the events that had just happened.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know updates have been sporadic and everything, but I'm going to start updating this story every two Sundays or just on Sundays. Anyway don't forget to let me know what you all thought of this story so far, by Voting, Following, and/or Reviewing! 
> 
> Until Next Time 
> 
> HAPPY READING!!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter** **5** **Am I Bad Luck?**

**Kuro’s POV**

We were all out enjoying the weather today in the meadow. Our teacher wanted us to improve on our skills, either in hybrid form or human form. I had chosen the hybrid form and with Kio’s help before class, had shifted into it. We were to act normal, and learn to control ourselves in these forms. To keep our energies contained, and less erratic. It was fun, and hard at the same time. It didn’t take long for us all to start deviating from the task at hand and started playing. The ones who had managed to turn full human, began chasing those of us still in hybrid form.

“I am a human! I want your fur!!”

“Ahh!! Run! A human!”

“Hahaha! I am faster in this form!”

We were all jumping and running around trying the human version predator and prey; without the biting and scratching. “Now kits remember your suppose to be controlling yourselves. Take this seriously now.” Our Sensei cautioned.

“Hey Kuro!” Hanh called. “Duck!”

“Gotcha!!” I crouched out of the way in time for Taavi to miss his pounce and fly over me.

I laughed as he clumsily saved himself, skidding just a little as he righted himself. “Grr, Hanh no fair, no helping.” He growled.

“The only rules are not to get caught!” Hanh laughed, nudging me in the side as we both doubled over laughing. “Speaking of...” She smirked.

“Uh oh!” I did a fast turn missing her playful swipes.

“Get back here and let me catch you! Haha!” She called giving chase.

“Never!” I challenged, looking back.

We were all just having a good time. This was the one lesson we were all excited for, and together we were being ourselves and for once it felt like I was fitting in. Even Taavi was treating me like any other kit. Well as good as he could anyway. He still called me names, but I could live with small victories. “Grrrour!!” Hanh growled, catching up with me and pouncing on my back, bringing us both to the ground. “Yes! I got you!” She cheered, her perfect human appearance disappearing her ears and tail popping out.

“I let you.” I defended laughing with her.

“Yeah sure. Now you catch me.” She shouted running away.

Everything was going so great today. “Everyone run!” Sensei yelled.

“What?” Me and Hanh looked around not understanding the panic coming from our teacher. The rest of the class seemed just as confused as we were. Until we were rained on by arrows that seemed to come from the sky. And the bushed erupted with human men, swinging weapons and nets. Everyone screamed and started running away.

“Come on you idiots! Run!” Taavi shouted, already in kitsune form. Hanh quickly shifted and as we ran to catch up with him. Dodging and skittering about trying our best to get way. “Kuro, you idiot shift!” Taavi ordered.

“I-I’m trying!” I whimpered, as we hid behind a large tree, watching as humans still searched for us.

Hanh had herself hidden slightly under Taavi as he was the bigger of the two of them. “No your not.”Taavi growled. “You’re over a hundred and fifty years old. You should be able to shift if you were trying!”

“Kitsunes!”

They spotted us. Taavi shoved at me, putting me in plain sight. I could feel myself start to hyperventilate. He was going to give me over to the humans! And I couldn’t shift out of my hybrid form. I was trying. I didn’t understand why he could understand that. “Taavi!” Hanh, grabbed my hand between her teeth pulling me back behind the tree.

“Hanh, he’s going to get us killed! He’s bad luck!” Taavi snapped.

“He is not!” Hanh growled back.

“Hello, kitsunes.” A tall human snarled, weapon raised cornering us with two other humans. Taavi growled and Hanh joined standing in front of me. “Let’s see we got a two tail and a one tail. And a little hybrid. So two one tails.” The main human counted. “Not much of a haul.”

“Back off!” Taavi growled. However, the humans weren’t able to understand him.

“Their scrawny, but they’ll do. We can sell the hybrid.” The humans aimed their weapons. Taavi pushed me and Hanh out of the way, taking an ax in the hind legs. Biting and scratching at the humans.

“Get out of here!” Taavi snapped at Hanh and me.

Not knowing what else we could do we ran crying as we went. The humans chased after us, and I don’t know where we were going or how far, but as long as we got away it didn’t matter. At some point fear had taken over Hanh and she had ran ahead of me, leaving me to run and dodge the humans by myself. No that I blamed her, I couldn’t shift into my faster kitsune form, I was just slowing her down. “Kuro!” Sensei came running at me from the side taking an arrow to the side, but that didn’t seem to faze her as she immediately picked me up and running, effectively leaving the humans behind as she was faster in kitsune form. She took us further into our territory and into the mountains and into another smaller hidden meadow.

Sensei set me down before she collapsed, everything was moving so fast I couldn’t keep up. I ended up bumping into one of the Elders of our Clan. “Young Kuro.” The Elder said, looking down at me. I backed up slightly. “Care to explain why you are still in hybrid form, young kit.” He demanded.

“I tried.” I defended, ear pressed back. Looking around I notice I was the only one standing on two legs.

“If you had tried, you would have not needed rescue. If you had tried, we would not be treating your injured Sensei. If you had tried young Taavi would not have been killed, because of your incompetence.” I whimpered at how anger he was getting. More of the Elders seemed to have appeared during his rant. “You seem to bring nothing but bad luck wherever you go. Perhaps if you tried harder and focused on your lessons like a good kit you would have been able to shift like the others. But seeing how you are Koi’s problem we just have to put up with you. And it seems this knowledge gives you the right to not take the lessons we teach to heart. Hear me now young kit, you keep causing trouble it will not matter what Lady Koi says. You will be kicked out of the Clan. Do I make myself clear?”

I nodded my head jerkily, not trusting myself to speak. Shrinking away as they walked past. I didn’t wan to bring any more attention upon myself today.

“Oh, Kuro!” Koi came running up, in her hybrid form, which is rare to see. She only changes in that form when she must rally all of us kitsunes together. Judging from what happened today, I guess its no surprise she’s in hybrid form “Thank the Mother you’re safe.”

“Koi...” I whimpered.

“Are you okay, Kuro?” She asked, worriedly.

“I couldn’t shift.” I sobbed. “I tried, but I couldn’t!” I hugged myself close to her, trying to hide my face.

Koi hugged me close, as I hid my face from the sun, ears drooping, but not letting her or other demon see the tears leaking from my eyes. “It’s okay kit.” She cooed, as we sat away from the others in the meadow. We had a human come across our class today and everyone had shifted to their four-legged form, while I stood there unable to shift, and stuck in my hybrid form. The humans had chased me with weapons, and nets, trying trap me for my powers, my tail, and fur; either way a kitsune would bring profit. They had almost caught me, if it wasn’t for Sensei, coming to my rescue. Sensei had received an injury and the Elders had scolded me in front of everyone, telling me I was the screw up of the kitsune community. That I needed to focus on my skills, and stop relying on the assistance of others. If only they knew, that I practiced everyday, to develop my skills. “Your just a late bloomer.”

I shook my head. “No, I’m not. I’m a freak!”I said, hating that my voice was cracking. Koi and I both knew the reason I could not shift was because my shift had been forced early, and that somehow prevented me from naturally obtaining the skill all kitsunes learned to shift properly. I was stuck in hybrid form unless Koi helped me. The Elders knew this too, but it was obvious they were growing tired of my lack of progress.

“You are not a freak. You are special.” She countered, letting me cuddle deeper into her hug. “Oh, my kit. My Kuro….” She said, tickling me behind the ears.

I laughed, as I tried to escape her fingers, my ears flicking at the tickling administered to them.

“There’s my Kuro’s sweet smile.” She cooed.

Laughing I nuzzled against her cheek, as she took on her kitsune form to curl around me, licking me behind the ear. I couldn’t help the fit of giggles that escaped me at the attention, my tail wagging from the comfort and attention, of Koi’s presence……A Mothers presence......My mother…..

Slowly my smile began to fade. Koi was like a mother to me, but she wasn’t my mother. No one never told me what exactly happen to my mother. The words of Taavi and the Elder rang anew in my head. Was I really bad luck? “Hey Koi? Do you think I am meant to bring bad luck?” I asked quietly.

“Don’t be silly.” She answered. “You could never be bad luck. Not even if you tried. Ignore what other say Kuro, the Mother would not let me keep you if you were meant for evil.”

I nodded silent. The Mother Inari-sama and Koi were the only reason why the Clan did not kick me out. At least they believed in me.

“Time to go home Kuro.” Koi ushered, and just as she was nudging me in the opposite direction I caught a glimpse of someone bring in Taavi’s dead body, but some of him seemed to be missing pieces. I didn’t get a good look as Koi seemed adamant in getting me far away and back to our burrow. “Let today be just a memory. Tomorrow is a new day.” She tried sounding upbeat.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Can’t believe I’m already written 5 chapters. I hope all you fellow writers and readers are enjoy the story. Let me know what you think by Voting, Favoriting, and/or Reviewing.
> 
> Until Next Time
> 
> Happy Reading!!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter** **6** **:** **The Strange Human**

**K** **oi's POV:**

Kannan was sitting in a tree and I was laying on the ground enjoying the sun. It was a nice quiet day, and all the little kits were off playing and practicing for when they could perform for the Mother. Kannon was up in her tree playing with a flower crown that she had seen some human children create and was now determined to master the creation of it. We were here to conference on Kuro's development. He was growing wonderfully, although still unable to shift into different form. It was becoming worrisome. What if forcing his shift so young, had destroyed his chances of ever being able to shift? Would he have to be assisted for each change for the rest of his life? If that was so then nothing short of the Mother could help him. And what of his powers, we haven't tested for that yet? What if he wasn't able to wield his powers? Maybe we didn't just stunt his ability to shift but to use the powers gifted to him?!

"I can hear you worrying from up here." Kannon announced dropping her finished flower crown from the tree and onto my head.

I looked up at her slightly annoyed. "Its only natural that I worry for him. What if that night stunted something inside him?"

Kannon looked down at me with a slightly annoyed and bored look in her eyes. "Look, Koi I examine him whenever I get close, and I am here to tell you nothing is out of place. Even his energy signature is normal."

"But-?" I started.

"Normal!" She snapped. "Fluctuation and all. The only problem he has is being a late bloomer. Your brother didn't do him any favors, leaving his training to a human. What did you think was going to happen? He was untrained from the very beginning." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I growled lowly at her, for bad mouthing a maiden of Inari-sama. "

"Hey, I'm just saying. A human cannot be responsible in teaching a young demon on how to be a demon, Maiden or no."

I huffed, knowing she was right. "Then what should I do. My energy, each time I use it to help him shift, it hurts him. We are not compatible." I murmured.

It really hurt me to see him in pain whenever he wanted to shift into a different form. Sometimes I could talk him out of shifting but other times it was required for him to but in a certain form for class. He wasn't too keen on shifting either. I could see it in his eyes.

"That could be part of the problem. His brain has only ever known shifting a painful, because those who have helped him shift are not of the same energy, the same chakra, including his human mother. What you need is someone who can balance with him."

I sat up look at Kannon in the tree. She herself had fix herself where she was laying facedown on the branch, looking straight ot me.

"You and your brother balanced out for a while. He representing the more human aspects of Inairi-sama and you the kitsune. She gave you the power to govern all the kitsunes but nothing for the human. You can't even shift to full human yourself. Now your brother, never even had the ability to shift. He was to remain looking like a human. Well, what if that could be the problem?"

"You are saying that with both parents unable to shift, and his only experience was given to him through someone incompatible that subconsciously he doesn't want to shift?" I tilted my head in question.

"Exactly!" Kannon smiled. "Deep down he doesn't want to shift. But if could show him that it wouldn't hurt with an energy just like his..."

"That would mean taking him to his Father. My brother." I snapped. "Not going to happen."

Kannon jumped for her tree with her arms folded. "Then I have bad news for you. That brother of yours has been skulking around this territory."

"What?! And you're just telling me this now!" I snarled jumping to my feet, ready to take off and grab my kit. I didn't get far, Kanna had grabbed one of my tails and though she was in child form, she was strong and I could go no where.

"Calm down. He has not crossed onto your territory, just circling it. You would know if he crossed." She reminded.

I took a calming breath. "Yes, him, I would know. But if he ordered one those disgusting wolves to cross I would not know. They hurt any kitsune or demon and I wouldn't know until it was too late." I growled. "Besides we know who he is after and I have to try and keep them apart."

Kannon let go of my tail, and put her hands on her hips. "Are you sure that that is wise?"

"There isn't any way. I can't trust him to train Kuro, without him corrupting him." I yelled over my shoulder, as I went to go find little Kuro.

**Kuro's POV:**

I don't know what went wrong. I was just playing the other kits, then igot into and fight and ran off to cool my head, that was when I lost track of the group and now didn't know where I was. I found myself near a river and didn't think twice about taking a drink. Along with a quick swim. It was fun and scary at the same time. I soon forgot about the group of kits I was playing with, getting transfixed on the water. We were never allowed near this stream. We were only allowed near the ponds that sat in the meadows where we would normally roam. I played with a few of the stones on the bank and watched them skip across the water, making interesting ripples.

_"Kuro~"_

My ears prick forward hearing my name in the wind. The voice sounds familiar, but hard to place. Like something from a dream. My ears twitched trying to pick up the voice again.

_"Come, my kit. Come to me.~"_

I tilted my head as I pin pointed where the voice was coming from. Across the stream. Why was someone calling my across the stream. I took one step forward, but stopped. I could feel that if I took one more step closer is would mean that I would be leaving Koi's territory. But I felt a pull begging me to keep moving.

_"Kuro, I will not hurt you. Come.~"_

The voice was begging. It was comforting too.

**_"Grr!"_ **

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end, as my ears shot back. That growl was behind me. Shakily, I looked over my shoulder. I felt my mouth open in a silent scream at the sight of not one but three giant black wolves. The fur on my tails busheled out, and the air seemed to have been caught in my throat. Kitsunes, stayed away from wolves. Even the ones who were white or silver. Those colors meant they were good and divine being. But black was another story. Though I was a testament that fur color wasn't to be judged, it was also part of our instincts to stay away from the those kin to the canine bloodline. I must have accidentally stepped into their territory.

_**"Grrr-Child!"**_ Growled the biggest making a leap for me.

Screaming this time I somehow managed to get my body to move out of the way in time to dodge, running out of the water and onto the other side of the streams bank, but I didn't stop. The wolves followed me as I blindingly ran away, with tears threatening to escape, as I tried not to think about what would happened if I got caught.

I wish I could shift on my own, a hundred-fifty years of age and I'm still unable to shift, but now more than ever, I wished I could shift into my four-legged form so I could run faster. The demon wolves were hot on my tail and I was stuck running on two legs in my hybrid form. I had only wanted to go for a quiet walk in the forest after getting into a fight in class. I didn't mean to enter the wolves territory. My path was soon blocked as I came trapped at the bottom of the mountains. I tried to climb it, but it was impossible in this form. "Come on, shift!, Shift already!" I tried to will my form to change, nothing happened. Pressing my back up against the mountain side to protect my back, I growled my most menacing growled and showed my teeth, as the three wolves surrounded me. They seem to be laughing at my efforts. I just knew I was going to be eaten, but I wouldn't show fear, I would not die a coward. I would fight.

"That's enough of that." A human man dropped from the trees, and the wolves went silent, taking a few steps away from me. "Greetings, little one." The human greeted.

I growled, in warning. I could not let this human catch me, we were to stay away from humans. Humans could be dangerous, and this one smelt like mongrel. This one, was weird. His chakra, his aura, were off. I was unsure of how worried I should be. I wish Koi was here she would know what to do.

"Hmm....Your an odd little kitsune." The human man stepped forward, unafraid of me. His eyes were yellow and slited like mine, which was also weird for humans. Humans, didn't possess demon eyes. Humans were also usually cautious around us as we were of them. "Such an unheard of color, too" He mumbled reaching his hand out, going to touch my hair and ears. I snapped my teeth at his hand, causing him to withdraw it back. "I won't hurt you, little one."He said, voice soft, and a calming smile, just like a parents.

Curiously, I scrunched up my nose. "Your not a normal human." I finally blurted out, my curiosity winning over my instincts. The three wolves that had chased me were sitting down now. "They listened to you?" I said, noticing.

"Hmm....Yes, they do." He smiled. "And your no normal kitsune either, are you little one."

Was he praising me? That almost sounded like praise to me, but from a strange human? I looked the man up and down, not moving toward him, but not moving away. Why wasn't I moving away? I felt felt drawn to this human.

"You did not shift, while being chased....."' He hummed, eyes baring down on me.

I growled in warning.

"You don't know how, do you?" He asked, slightly frowning.

I looked away.

"I can help you shift." He said, reaching for me again. This time I bit his hand, but he didn't move away, I closed my eyes, as I felt warmth erupt through my system, it wasn't painful, it was comfortable and nice, but still this was a human, a human shouldn't have this power. "There, you go." I opened my eyes as his hand withdrew again, to find myself in my natural form. There was no uncomfortable sensation, during this shift, unlike with Koi's. "We have similar chakras. Our energies are compatible." He smile kindly, answering my silent question.

"Kuro! Where are you?" Koi's voice drifted through the trees.

He looked toward her voice, frowning. "Listen, little one, keep me a secret. If you wish to learn to shift properly, come find me again, and I will tell you a story that might help you shift with no training needed."He said, smiling back to me. I crept slowly around him, ears back, and eyes watching the three mangy wolves behind him. "Don't worry they won't bother you anymore, should you return." He said, with a chuckle. "Better hurry, little Kuro."He urged when Koi's voiced called for me again. "I shall see you again, son."

Without much thought, I hurriedly bounded away from wolf territory. He knew how to make me shift without any uneasiness. We had similar chakras he said.....That human confuses me....Maybe I will be back.....I would learn to shift....

"Kio!" I called running across the water, she appeared in a swirl of leaves running from the bushes. She circles around me as soon as I was in front of her. Sniffing at me, her whiskers tickled my ears pulling a laugh out of me. But I quickly stopped when I seen how upset she was.

"Wolves!" She growled.

"I was chased by them." I admitted, quietly.

"And you ran in there?" She asked, her teeth still showing. I stayed silent realizing she wasn't just upset, she was livid. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

I bowed my head, with my ears pressed flat against my head.

I heard her take a calming breath. "Who helped you shift? I left you in hybrid form this morning."

I gulped and could not look her in the eye as I answered. "Sensei helped me." I lied. I didn't dare look at her. I was afraid she would believe me.

"You have never lied to me, Kuro." She said her tone sharp, "You're not lying to me now are you?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No I'm not lying." I assured her.

"Good." She nuzzled, my head. "No I want you to head on home. And never cross that stream again. Do you understand."

"Yes, Kio. I understand." I answered. I didn't have the heart to tell that I was lying. That I was hiding something from her. I hope I'm doing the right thing, by not tell Koi about the human I met. Anything I could do to be able to shift and make Koi proud of me. "Are you coming too?" I asked.

"No, dear. I have something to take care of first." She said, nudging me forward. "Now go. I won't be long."

Not saying another word I ran on a head. Not wanting to make Koi anymore upset.

**3** **rd** **Person's POV:**

There a strong wind that blew through the trees, as the seemingly human man with the demon eyes sat at the base of a tree. A giant black wolf laying contently at his side. He watch amusingly as the wind picked up. He was waiting for her to appear. After all, he had waited many years for his chance to meet the little kitsune again. The child was a spitting image of himself, just gifted with the kitsune bloodline denied to himself. But a telling meeting all the same. The boy was of a dark chakra nature and that was all he needed to know at this moment.

"Good to see you again." He greeted, meeting the eyes of the golden kitsune that was now on his territory. "My dear sister. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" He smiled, already knowing.

"You have trespassed onto my territory." She accused.

"You are mistaken, my wolves trespassed on your territory." He corrected with a smile. "And their sorry, aren't you?" He said, looking at the wolf at his side.

It huffed, in laughter.

"You try my patience Brother. Do not attempt to contact Kuro again." Koi demanded, her teeth bared.

He rolled his eyes and got to his feet walking until he was a few feet from his golden sister. "Or what? He is my son. I have a right to know how his training is going." He sneered.

"No longer your son." Koi spat.

He crossed his arms and turned his back on his sister, although his smile never left his face. "And not your either." He countered, knowing that that would sting. Koi had always wanted to be a mother, but until Inari-sama deemed it so, she would not have kits of her own. "Does he fill the void of the kits you wish you could conceive sister, or is he just a charity case?" His smile widened at the sound of her growl.

"I will not be disrespected by the likes of you! Watch your tongue." She warned.

"My poor Prince can't even shift. My wolves could have eaten him, had I not stopped them. You are a poor excuse for a mother." He accused. Knowing he was pushing her to a fight.

Koi almost could contain herself from ripping out her own brothers throat. But she didn't. At the same time their chakras spiked. His shielding and her in warning.

"Careful sister, I have only a humans body now." He laughed, at the show of power.

Koi's chakra was powerful and bright, while his was bleak and dark and not as strong as he had once been when his son was born. "And who's fault is that, I wonder." She growled, walking forward.

He had no choice but to step back, as her power was pushing against him. The wolves were then, ready to jump in to defend but he waved them off. He and his sister could not hurt each other not matter what. No matter how weak their Mother made his body, his power would still balance, and the only thing that would happen would be they would cancel each other out. "Such a temper tantrum." He sneered, bracing his back against the tree behind him and soon they were facing each other nose to nose. "I thought you were the perfect child." He taunted.

Growling menacingly, Koi reared up on her hind legs and placed both front paws on either side of his head, ignoring the warning snarls from the canines that snapped at her. "I will only say this once, and only once more." She snarled.

Oh, Koi was angry, as charming. He had always loved making his dear perfect sister lose her cool. And this display of dominance, now wasn't that just cheeky of her? And on his territory no less.

"Stay away from Kuro. Or I will find a way to destroy you. With Mother's wishes or not." She snapped her teeth right near his jugular drawing out the human instinct that he was no longer able to suppress, after the punishment of killing his human mate. And it irked him so that Koi dare draw out the reaction.

"Did you come here just for that threat." He snapped, trying to stop the tremble that wanted to run through his body.

She back up with a smile clear on her fox face. "No brother, I wanted to return the scare that you pushed onto your deceased bride. That feeling running through your body." She pointed out, backing further away from him. "The trembles, the cold shiver that is running down your spine. That is fear. Fear that let humans, even those ans worthless as you know, that should you not listen to my words. If you still seek out Kuro, I will bring you death. And that feeling is letting you know that I mean what is say." She said, threateningly. Turning with her tails fanned out and her head up, leaving to go back to her territory and take care of the kit under her charge. "Don't bother showing me the way back." She huffed satisfied.

It was when Koi was gone did he let go of the breath that got stuck in his chest. Letting himself slide to the forest floor. His three loyal wolves surrounding him, checking to make sure he was okay. "The plan goes on as normal. She can't do anything to me if the kit seeks me out." His smiled returned to his face. "And we will show him, how much better of a caretaker I am, compare to a Goddess that will never see him, and that sister of mine. My Prince will come for me." He said, speaking to the wolves who listened intently to his words, making noises of agreement with him. Oh, how he couldn't wait for the day his son, would help him rise to power.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know its been forever since i updated this story. So sorry about that. Don't forget to vote, favorite, and/or review to let me know what you all thought of this new Chapter!! 
> 
> Happy Reading!!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **7**

**Kuro’s POV:**

Koi and I was were walking away from the other kitsunes. According to Koi she was going to go see Inari-sama and ever since I could remember I have always heard that every kit has seen and has been marked by the Goddess as well. I have never even see our Goddess, I’ve only been told about her. I wanted to see her too, I was getting tired of being the odd one out. I already obtained my fifth tail not too long ago. Apparently that too was odd, considering I was not old enough to have this many tails. It just made me desire even more to see the Goddess.

“But everyone else has seen Inari-sama!” I said, stubbornly. Trying to convince her that I wanted to go. That I needed to go.

“And you shall see her too. But now is not that time, my little one.” Koi explained, never stopping in the sedated pace that we were traveling.

“The other kits, get to see her on the day of their birth. I want to see her too. I never saw her on the day of my birth.” I said, not wanting to be left behind. Now I was a freak in another aspect, Inari-sama has yet to show herself to me. It was almost unheard of for a kitsune kit to to see The Mother on the day of their birth.

Koi has been called to visit the Mother in the other plain. This was one of few chances I would have. We walked to one of the shrines that was made for Inari-sama in our mountains. The familiar doors were already waiting for her.

“Kuro, please understand that it is not time for you yet. Now, I must not keep Inari-sama waiting.” Koi said, patting my head, and went to walk into the magical shrine door, that led straight to the other plain and to the Mother.

Not wanting to be left alone and the only one who has yet to see the other plain and the Mother. I ran after her. “I’m coming too!” I called, a big grin spreading on my face, knowing as soon as I stepped in after her and the doors closed, she could not send me back.

“What?!” She turned. “Kuro! No! Stop!” She shook her head.

Not listening, I made to jump into the shrine door, but was repelled backwards, as soon as my foot hit the threshold. The doors slamming shut, not allowing Koi to come back. I watched shocked as the door disappeared. I looked at my hands and watched the burns that the I had obtained from being repelled, and watched as they knitted back together. No kitsune was rejected by the Mother. We were all suppose to be able to enter the other plain without problem. Why was I repelled? Why? Is it because I could not shift?

I looked around not understanding why I couldn’t simply just follow Koi? I hiccup and rubbed at my eyes. Was I really so different that I couldn’t go to the Other Plain as well?

**Koi’s POV:**

“Oh, my Goddess!” I breathed out.

He had tried to follow me. I stood there for a long minute just staring at the two large double doors, straining to hear if he was okay on the other side after being repelled like that; even though I knew I would be able to hear nothing. Kuro had never been repelled and I had hoped that he would never experience such a thing, but I guess that hope just shattered. Turning as the door disappeared, I started my trek to meet up with Inari-sama and Kannon.

“There you are. What took you so long?” Kannan said, once she caught sight of me. She and Inari-sama were already sitting and drinking tea. Inari-sama bowed her head in greeting to me, and I in turn returned the gestured.

“Apologizes little Kuro was begging me to let him come with me today. I tried to persuade him otherwise.” I explained, them hung my head in sadness. “I was unsuccessful. He got repelled at the doors.”

“That’s to be expected though. He carries his Father’s dark chakra type correct?” Kannan asked.

Mother nodded, her face neutral yet I could tell she was a little sadden with this knowledge as well.

“I know. He probably wouldn’t get repelled as bad though if he wasn’t charged with it. The kit is already at five tails and still doesn’t have the ability to shift.” I looked to my Mother. “He is suppose to be able to shift into all three forms, right?” I asked.

Inari-sama gave my a small smile and nodded. Lifting her hand up she showed the vial that helpd the soul of Kuro mother. A light blue energy that pulsed slowly within the bottle. “He is greater than my First Son. My Second Son will need balance, for he carries all that has consumed his Father.” She explained.

Kannan tilted her head slightly studying the soul in my Mothers hand. “Isn’t that dangerous though? And you want him to remain good?” She mused. “That is why you didn’t make him fully black.” She stated.

Mother only smile, giving Kannan a look as if daring our friend to discover her plans for little Kuro. I myself didn’t fully understand what her plans were, just that I had promised a mother that I would care for him.

“No, you meant for him to be fully black, but the maidens loyalty to you is what causes the blue in his fur. But that alone is not going to be enough to keep him balanced.” Kannan’s smile grew wide. “And that is why we are here.” She cheered, seeing Inari-sama clap her hands please. “Yes! I am good.”

“But Mother, what else can we do?” I asked, not really following.

“My daughter, we are talking about giving you something you have always wanted.” Inari-sama beamed.

“A little kit of you own!” Kannan cheered, still enjoying her victories.

“You kit will help balance him. Will give him a way to find peace. Together they will be the push and the pull that I have originally wanted for you and my First Son.”

A smile graced my face at the news. “Truly? My own little kit?” I asked excited.

“Yes. She will be born on the Moon Solstice making her a moon fox and the needed light to his darkness.” Inari-sama explained.

“My own kit.” I gushed.

The two Goddess both were staring at me with knowing smiles. Everyone knew I had always wanted a little kit of my own and while I did have Kuro, now I was going to have two, and this one a daughter! I barely heard the rest of the conversation between Kannon and Inari-sama. I was too busy imagining my two kits playing with each other, that I almost missed Mother Inari-sama close her eyes when a messenger fox come up to her with its eyes glowing. “Something the matter?” I asked. Mother could watch over us and sometimes the ghostly messengers would bring her visions of what they had witnessed.

“All is well. The kits have come to the sacred mountain shrine to play.” She smiled eyes glowing and looking off into the distance, seeing what we could not.

“Are you going to spoil them while they linger on your sacred ground or have them chased off. You know the Sōhei have been searching for this shrine and are very close to finding it.” Kannan cautioned.

“It matters not if the Sōhei find the shrine with the kits there. The kits will not come to any harm on my grounds, this I can assure, should the humans prove dangerous.” Her eyes stopped glowing as she blinked looking to us then to the messenger kitsune. “Give my children toys to play with. They climbed such a long way.” She commanded gently. The messenger fox, bowed it head and vanished form our presence. “Our Kuro is with the group.” Inari-sama commented, a soft smile on her lips. “He climbed in his hybrid form to see me.”

“But you still will not show yourself to him?” I asked. It really hurt my heart seeing how badly Kuro wished to see his creator, and yet was not allowed.

“His Father, has done great damage and corruption that it is unclear if Kuro would even be able to set foot in this plain. His chakra could prove too dark and fight against my power and could potentially harm him spiritually.” Inari-sama explained, taking a small sip of her tea.

“In short your first son could have made it where the child is no longer of your creation.” Kannan clarified,

‘the kit wasn’t taught of me until he came into Koi’s custody.” Inari-sama confirmed. “I rather not risk damaging him should his chakra and body reject my mark.”

“He truly wished to see you.” I mumbled, looking sadly at my tea.

“And I wish to see him, but sadly it is better if I watch from a distance for now. Kuro will have a tough road ahead of him before I can safely bring him to me.”

Kannan sighed heavily and downed her tea in one gulp. “How about I help?” She asked.

Inari-sama and I both stared at her.

“I can make something that will contain all that negative dark chakra and filter the good back into him.” She suggested.

“Can you even make such a thing?” I asked doubtfully.

“Yes, Koi I am a Goddess.” She said, sending a warning glare my way. “I was thinking a mask of some sort, until he can cross on his own.” She said, turning her gaze to Inari-sama. “I will need your help of course to create something like this. After all its for one of your children.”

Inari-sama nodded her head in agreement.

Before we could go into detail for such a thing, another messenger fox ran up to us, Its eyes glowing red. Inari-sama’s eyes took on the same color. “Kuro is in need of your help Kio. The Sōhei have him trapped in a containing circle.” She informed.

“They haven’t hurt him have they?!” I growled. Jumping to my feet, tails swishing behind me at my agitation. Kuro wasn’t like any other kitsune and therefore the Sōhei, although servants of the Gods and Goddess, would find him strange and possibly try to observe him. But that knowledge did nothing to calm the rage I felt course through me knowing that Kuro was captured and possibly scared.

She shook her head. “No. Now go.” She commanded.

I ran through the doors that conjured behind me, returning me hopefully close to where Kuro was.

**Kuro’s POV:**

Unwanted. I couldn’t understand why the Goddess that created me, didn’t want me. I wasn’t even allowed to follow Koi into the Other Plain. It hurt. It hurt to know that I was not able to follow were most of my kind could go. Was I really so different? I know I had an odd color for fur but to be denied access to a place that was suppose to always welcome beings like myself, just hurt so bad. I walked within our mountains with a group of other kits, we were going to practice our climbing and so had to travel up kitsune mountain to do so. Hanh walked next to me, although ever since Taavi’s death she hasn’t been the same. I don’t think any of us was honestly. She refused to shift back to her kitsune form, she could only be seen in her human form now. I guess she felt safer in the human form. I was one of the few that stuck with the hybrid form and while a majority of this was due to the fact that I couldn’t shift on my own I hoped that by me being in this form would bring a little comfort to her.

“You’re extra quiet today?” She murmured.

“So are you.” I countered, my ears flatting to my head. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

She noticed how distraught I was and silently ruffled my hair as we walked. “Come on its time to climb.” She said, taking a huge leap up in the air and gripping the side of the rocky mountain side with her human hands and feet. You would think she would have the most trouble in such a form, but in truth it was I would even with claws, was the slowest to make the climb. Hanh waited for my and the top, pulling over the edge once I was close enough. The other kits were waiting for me as well. Even though I was different, there was one teaching we would always uphold, and that was staying together. There was a reason we were alone today. This was a group training. We would not always have the adults around to help us. We were to use teamwork to keep each other safe no matter what. Without the cooperation of one member our whole group could be put in danger, it was the first lesson we were taught in our community.

It was when we came to a beautiful stretch of plateau that was on the mountain close to the top, that we were greeted with an overwhelming calming energy. One of Inari-sama’s shrines was here and it was believed that this plateau was made just for this shrine. It was guarded by two large fox statues and that overseen the entire grounds of the shrines. This place wasn’t touched by humans, this place was meant just for us. This place was amazing! I couldn’t control myself I joined in with the other kits as we skip and ran and tumbled into the grass.

Hanh strolled over to me calmly and sat in the grass next to me, looking at the shrine of our Goddess and Mother. “You know this is a special shrine just for us.” She stated.

I looked between her and the shrine. The doors holding a full body portrait of Inari-sama surrounded by her tails and children; us, with a mountain that resembled this one in the background. The shrine was embedded into the side of the mountain like the mountain had just grown around it and lifted it up to where it now sat. It was beautiful and magnificent to look at. Just sitting at it and looking at the intricate details that covered the doors was calming.

“These doors have never been opened you know?” She continued.

“Why?” I asked, not looking from the door.

It didn’t escape my notice that all the other kits were now listening to her. When someone talked of the Mother, it was natural for us to stop what we were doing and listen, because knowledge about the one who created us was important.

“No one knows.” Hanh answered, she to never letting her gaze leave that shrine. “These are the door that appear without moving. But this shrine has never opened. Isn’t that just mind boggling?” She asked finely looking around us to the rest of us.

The question broke our focus on the shrine. “Maybe it leads somewhere directly, instead of just straight to the Mother?” I mumbled.

“Don’t be silly Kuro,” One of the other kits laughed.

“I was being serious though.” I mumbled out.

“Hey look! I’m going to open the shrine doors!” Another kit announced bounding up the stairs and rapping three times on the door. None of us moved. After a moment the doors glowed, scaring the kit that had so boldly knock on them, everyone backup or ran further away. The kit on the stairs tumbled down them in his hurry to get away.

“You made her mad!” Someone shouted.

We were all panicking but all I could do was stare and hug close to Hanh who had refused to make any sudden movements. The two giant kistune statues eyes began to glow red, there head, moving to look down at us, causing more shouts of panic, before returning to their normal position. The glowing doors did not open however, but from the hands of the engraved Inari-sama a red ball appeared and as soon as the doors stopped glowing it dropped on the ground bouncing down the steps and rolled right to the kit that had knocked. Everyone’s eyes and ears were up and focused on the ball. “Ball!” The kit rejoiced pouncing on it, and just like that everyone went back to playing, except for Hanh and me. Some of the other kits also going to the doors and knocking, just to see if they too would receive a toy. And they did. Sometimes a ball would be given and sometimes a doll would be given.

“Aren’t you going to go get a toy?” I asked Hanh once it seemed like everyone but the two of us had gone to the doors.

Hanh didn’t say anything besides smiling softly at me and petting me between the ears before walking to the closest patch of flowers where some of the other girl kits were playing with their new toys.

I looked after her for a moment before turning my attention back the shrine. The stairs that leaded up to the doors were intimidating, but I couldn’t deny the pull that I felt coming from those doors. It wasn’t like the graveyards, or other shrines. This energy was like a hug from a mother. This energy was coming directly from the Mother. It made sense seeing that she was giving us toys from the doors. My ears and tails twitched a little at the thought that maybe if I asked nicely here, she would finely want to see me. Obviously she was aware of who was at these doors.

I know I must have stared at those doors for what felt like forever before I finely made my move. I climbed up the stairs much slower than the other kits. The giant statues even though they move anymore, I felt like they were still watching me. Tentatively, I knocked once on the door. A red ball came from the door and rolled to a stop in front of me. I picked it up slightly disappointed. “I don’t want a ball.” I said, quietly holding it back toward the door. The ball vanished from my hands. “I want to see the Mother, please?” I asked.

The doors glowed again and something square floated to my waiting hands. Curious, seeing as this wasn’t a toy, I looked at it. It was a really detailed drawn picture of a woman that seemed so familiar that for some reason when I looked at her, tears leaked from my eyes. “But this isn’t a picture of you Inari-sama.” I sniffed, but I still held the picture close to my chest. The doors didn’t glow again. I sat on the stone ground in front of the shrine and just sat quietly looking at the picture as a wave of sadness overwhelmed me. I suddenly didn’t care about seeing Inari-sama, but now I just wanted this women in the picture to be here with me. She looked nice and seemed like she would give great hugs. Nothing else happened with the doors and knowing that I truly wasn’t going to see Inari-sama anytime soon.

I barely registered the happy yip and shouts behind my on the ground had stopped and were quickly turning startle and frighten sounds. When I did notice it was too late and humans were walking through the bushes. “This is the Kitsune Shrine.” One of the humans said, eyes taking all us kits in. All our toys started vanishing at there arrival of these humans, and we all began to scatter. Me being at the top of the stairs and further away from the other kits put me in a bad position for I didn’t want to be caught by humans again. We were not in the position to take on humans we were just kits. The human’s walked casually through the mass of kits that were fleeing their presence, at a sedative walk.

“So the children of Inari-sama gather here.” Another pointed out, as they began walking up to the shrine. I hid hid behind one of the pillars of the shrine, instead of running. I wouldn’t make it if I ran. Hiding was my only option. I peeked from my hiding spot slightly so to not miss my chance to escape. I was also kind of curious too.

“Yes, it seems we have truly stepped on sacred ground for them.” The leader spoke. He was an older man and was placing incense, prayer tags and prayer beads in front of the doors. The other two were pulling out scrolls and ink. “The existence of this shrine has always seem to escape our understanding and reach at sometimes. We must tread very carefully.” The old man cautioned, writing on a few of the prayer tags.

The other two sat down to do the same, and began to write on their scrolls. Well, the one that I could see clearly seemed to be drawing the images on the doors. After a little bit, the one that was drawing looked down the steps of the shrine where the other kits were playing. “Do you think the kitsunes will return, while we are here?”

“No.” the old man answered. “They will probably not return. The children of Inari-sama mostly stay away from humans, especially when they’re that young.”

“Young?” The other one mimicked.

“The kitsunes we have seen to day are kits. They were here playing, and probably will not return for a while.” The old man continued. “Of course I can’t say the same for the one spying on us.” He turned his head in my direction.

I felt my tails tuck underneath me at the realization that they knew I was here. I darted from behind the pillar I was behind and tripped which sent me tumbling down the stairs. I hit my head really hard, and found that I couldn’t get up when my vision went blurry. I could hear the humans running after me, and now that I had tripped they were for sure going to catch me. I scrambled hurriedly to my feet, looking over my shoulders, seeing the two younger male humans, running toward me while the old man took his time. I hit an invisible wall as I went to run for the bushes, rebounding off and landing on my back. “No!” I cried, scratching at the invisible wall going in a circle before catching a glimpse of a glowing symbol on the ground under my feet. “No let me go! Help! Help me!” I shouted. Sending out distress sounds and chakra pulses.

“Wow, its really a kit.” One of the younger men mused, walking around the circle. I backed myself up to the middle and tried to keep my attention on all three humans.

“Koi, help me!” I sniffled crouching as close to the ground as I could my tails wrapping close to me like a sheild.

“Are you sure? Its black.” The other commented. The old man walked up behind him and hit the man in the head. “Ow! Elder?”

“Don’t be rude, Akashi, Rai” He said, pointing to the giant kitsune statues that had now turned their head in our direction, their teeth bared. “Inari-sama watches. Isn’t that right little kit.” He smiled talking to me.

I didn’t answer, I don’t think that I could if I wanted to. My whole body was trembling with fear, after seeing what humans had done to Taavi. I tried to curl into a ball. I hope Inari-sama want let them kill me. The giant kitsune statues would stop them right? Why haven’t they stopped then now though?

“I can’t tell if it has been marked by Inari-sama yet.” The one, Akashi; that had been drawing before murmured as he sat in front of me with another scroll in front of him on the ground.

“Doesn’t matter as long as we are able to finish our research and documentations.” The other, Rai, said off to the side unrolling his set of scrolls again.

“Correct we do not want to offend the Goddess by mistreating one of her children, after all, our goal is to learn how to better serve Inari-sama and her children.” The Elder of the men, grunted as he too took a seat in the grass around my invisible cage.

Too close. These humans were too close to me, yet they weren’t showing aggression like the other human that had killed Taavi. I could feel power coming from these human, especially the Elder. Who was sitting the closest to my invisible cage. He was gazing at the giant statues that were behind us. And curious as to why he was staring I very quickly glance in the direction of the shrine to see the statues eyes were no longer glowing, but their heads still looking at us and muzzles still lifted in a snarl motion. And just as fast returned my attention back on the human Elder, who seemed to have moved closer, within the time I had looked back. He was some cloth and pulling items out but not letting me see what. Anxious my ears never stopped twitching at every sound these humans made no matter how small. My tails curled even tighter around me. The Elder, scooted closer and I automatically showed my teeth and growled.

“Calm.” The Elder, said, soothingly, inching closer. “Calm, little kit.” He soothed, holding up a rice ball. He placed it on the ground sitting the rice ball on a dried up nori and pushed through the walls of my invisible cage. The action had me scrambling away from it, accidentally hitting the walls causing a slight sting to follow the contact. “Sshh, its okay.” He kept talking. His voice not wavering.

“I can’t get its portrait right if it keeps moving like that.” Akashi tsked. “Or if it keeps those tails wrapped around itself.”

I started having trouble to breathe, it just dawned on me they were calling me an it. Oh, Mother I really was going to die once they were done doing whatever it is they were doing. “Calm little kit. Give us a few more minutes.” The Elder cooed, sending a gentle smile my way. Was he trying to come off friendly? Humans weren’t friendly. “Eat something. You will feel better.” He said indicating to the rice ball that was in my invisible cage.

I stared ears flat against my head and wide eyed at him and shook my head.

“Its color is interesting. I don’t think there’s been a kitsune seen with black fur.” Rai mused. “Do you think its malevolent?”

I shuddered at the question and the Elder merely looked at me before shaking his head. “Too young to be able to turn dark. But his marking are interesting. A black kitsune.” He hummed as he pulled out a red strand of rope with a gold bell attached to it. He jingled it in my direction and like a spell a sudden calm washed over me at the sound. I had to remind myself the bell was being held in a humans hand. “Well, little one, lets see if we can establish what type of yokai you are.”

He jingled the bell again and this time reached his hand into the circle as my attention became entranced on the bell that kept making such a beautiful and calming sound. “That’s it. That’s good.” The Elder mumbled each time he made the bells chime.

_“ **Grrrrooowwlll!!”**_

In movements too fast for my eyes to keep track, I found myself wrapped up in Koi’s tails as she threw herself into my invisible cage, breaking me from the trance the bells seemed to have put me in. The Elder of the group retracted his hand as Koi growled menacingly at the three humans, her body low to the ground, while I was shielded by her tails.

“The golden kitsune of legend” Rai mumbled. As he and Akashi froze all movements.

“Inari-sama’s first Daughter if I’m correct.” The Elder mused. “Is this one your them Honored Daughter of Inari-sama?” He asked, bowing his head forward slightly in respect.

Koi scratched the ground as she continued to growl. “You dare threaten this kit who is under my protection!” She growled, speaking to the humans in Kitsune language.

“We meant the kit no harm Honored Daughter.” The Elder human placated, hands up in surrender. “Merely curious.”

“You are gifted and old.” Koi accused. “You should no better that to imprison a kit.”

“You are right.” He amended, and with a wave of his hand the invisible cage seemed to vanished. Koi nudged me further from the humans, As the Elder stood to his feet with the other two humans.

“You think that enough for your crime?” She spat, fur bristling.

“I will accept any punishment, Honored Daughter.” The Elder agreed, closing her eyes.

Koi snarled as she ran up on the old human and bit into his shoulder, bring the man to his knees with a cry. The other two humans went to react but was knocked back when Koi released a huge pulse of chakra. The whole time I stayed curled into myself ears flat against my head. As the giant statues began to move. The ground vibrating with each step they took. Once Koi was done giving the human his punishment she backed off and growled. “Your gifts I will let you keep, but these scar shall remain as a reminder of your transgressions against a kit of the Goddess.” With that she turned her back on the humans and picked me up by the back of my shirt off the ground and ran from the sacred shrine. The giant kitsune statues blocking the humans should they attempt to follow. Koi didn’t stop until we were safe in the burrow. She gently placed me in the bedding.

She didn’t stop even when we were bock with the others, but I could hear the whispers as the other adults calmed the other kits down. “Its the black kit again.” The mumbled as we passed. “Something bad happens whenever he’s around.”

I hunched into myself as best as I could hearing the mumbles. Although Koi seemed to not pay attention to them. No one was going to question her. But they had to be right, right? Something bad always seemed to happen to me. And I just understand why? I began to sobbed as I we entered the burrow. She placed me in our bedding, and nuzzled my cheek seeing that I was crying again. “Shh, shh, its okay, it over.” She cooed, curling herself around me. “Everything is alright.”

“No their not!” I whined. “Something bad always happened!”

She licked at the tears in my eyes. “Don’t listen to those idle gossips. Old vixens with nothing better to do, you hear me.” She smirked. “Humans are everywhere. It was only a matter of time before the Sōhei encroached on that sacred ground. Most never mean any harm as long as you don’t. Some are even gifted to where they can communicate with us yokia’s.” She hummed, as she began nosing at my arms and legs looking to see if I was hurt or not.

“Like the Elder human?” I asked, calming down.

“Exactly. However, seeing as you were no threat they had no reason to hold you against your will.” She growled lightly. “No matter how thirsty for knowledge they are.”

“So, are those humans safe to talk to?” I asked. My mind going to the strange human with the demon wolves. ‘Was he one of these Sōhei?’

“No. No human is safe to talk to.”

“Oh,” I looked away disappointed. “Sorry.” I mumbled.

Her expression soften as she curled herself around me. “You have nothing to be sorry for. The Sōhei are the ones that trespassed and were in the wrong. But do not worry little one. I punished them. You are not in trouble there is no way one as young as you can be expected to fight off a Sōhei spell. That only comes with time as you grow.”

I hugged her neck burrowing my face into her soft fur. “I was so scared. I didn’t know what was going on.”

“I know. But things will be different soon. I promise.” She cooed.

“Really?” I asked. Maybe she and Inari-sama had talked about me and I was going to receive my mark and finally see the Goddess soon.

“Yes. Very soon.” She smiled.

At those words I felt all my worries subside. If Koi was saying things were going to be okay, then I believed her. I snuggled even closer taking in the warmth coming form her fur as she started humming a soothing tune.

**TBC**


End file.
